Closest Encounters
by Captain Compass
Summary: A series of infrequent one shots about some of the more personal times between Harry, Ginny and Hermione. It starts just before Harry's first year and will probably continue as they grow up and grow closer. HP/GW/HG interactions but not too smutty
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Humidity Relief

(August 1991)

There was still some days left at The Burrow before the Weasley children and Harry Potter caught the Hogwarts Express to travel to Scotland. If all the nights were like the night Harry was currently experiencing though, he probably would spend the entire trip catching up on his sleep instead of meeting his new classmates.

Harry had been shocked at a surprise birthday party that afternoon that Dumbledore and the Weasleys had sprung on him. He was very pleased that all his new friends had shown up along with some very important adults that had come into his life. Remus Lupin, Mr. and Mrs. Granger had been there along with Luna's father as well as number of kids his approximate age. That didn't even come close to the enjoyment he had about having Hermione and Ginny as special attendants as well as semi-official girlfriends. Hermione had flooed away home after supper as Harry had settled down to sleep downstairs.

But the heat and humidity had only climbed as the darkness had dropped across the area and Harry had only slept fitfully before the heat brought him awake again. Harry thought of the magical summer, or most unusual month, he had ever experienced. From finding out he was a wizard to being ready to take the train to Hogwarts in a few days, Harry thought he was living out one of those improbable hero stories that he had found out had been written about him.

The "Weeks of Weirdness", as the Weasley twins soon named it, had a little bit of everything but the kitchen sink. Harry had rescued Ginny a few times and saved Hermione from being crushed at Ollivander's. He had flown with and without a broom and had somehow traveled cross-country with Ginny as a result of an almost mythical bond. He had also had come close to dying once or twice too and that gave him a shiver as he remembered the pain and weakness he was just recovering from.

None of those thoughts helped him cool down or relax enough to get to sleep. Mrs. Weasley, in an effort to help cool down the house, had even opened all the doors and windows in the hope of coaxing some type of breeze in. It hadn't helped any and even though Harry had stripped down to his shorts, the heat and humidity were just too much.

Harry finally gave up his tossing and turning on the couch and donned his glasses and trainers. He had some hope of going down to the pond and at least putting his feet into the water to help cool off. The couple of minute walk outside didn't help any and Harry was dripping in sweat when he got to the tiny dock. He removed his shoes and let a sigh of relief out when his feet came into contact with the water.

"Harry?" A voice came out of the area next to the dock and Harry realized who it was immediately.

"Ginny, was it too hot for you to sleep too?"

Harry heard a chuckle and thought that Ginny was sitting in the shallow part of the pond so that she could cool off more. She couldn't have more than 12 feet away from him but his eyes hadn't adjusted to the darkness yet.

"Yes, mostly the heat but I was starting to get nervous again about riding the train to Hogwarts with you and everybody else. What if I'm rubbish at being a healer or nobody likes me or wants to talk to me? I'll just die if I have to come back here and start all proper next year."

Harry smiled at her troubles but then he had experienced the same thoughts himself just a few days ago and had a few close friends settle him down.

"Well as 'somebody' told me to relax and not worry about things I couldn't change, I'll give the same advise right back to you."

Harry thought that he could see Ginny now. She was about up to her armpits in the water and some sudden flashes of light made it possible to see that she was grinning at him.

"Mind some company over there Gin."

"I'd like that Harry but all I've got on is a thin shirt. Mum would go spare if she found us out here with me dressed like this."

"I think you've the right idea about getting into the water. If I promise not to go all pervy on you would it be ok if I came down in the water too?"

There was a bit of silence but then Ginny agreed. Harry left his trainers on the dock but walked around the edge of the pond so he could wade in about five feet away from the youngest Weasley and sit down. The coolness of the water provided an immediate relief and Harry relaxed and settled back on his elbows.

"That's not fair Harry."

"What's not fair Ginny?"

"That all you guys get to take your shirts off when you go swimming but I'm supposed to cover up like it's the Middle Ages."

"I don't think it's fair but on the other hand I'm pretty sure your Mum and brothers would have a major problem if you showed off your…"

"Boobies, Harry you can say boobies."

Harry hoped the darkness concealed the blush he was currently showing.

"I'm pretty flat Harry. I don't even need a training bra yet. Percy's got more on top than I do."

Harry joined in Ginny's chuckle. He had seen Percy swimming once and because he wasn't outside and as active as the rest of his brothers, he had developed a little body fat in spite of his slim frame. "I won't comment on that Miss Weasley; it just wouldn't be gentlemanly."

Harry and Ginny watch the flashes of lightning for a while and talked about the light show. Ginny had seen a lot more of the summer effects and told Harry about some of the storms she had seen from her bedroom window. Harry didn't have much experience since he had been locked in his cupboard most of the time. Harry asked her what she and her family called the flashes of light that occurred without the rumble of thunder. He grinned when she replied that the magical world called them 'pixie burps'. She thought the muggle expression of 'heat lightning' very boring but Harry said a lot of muggle expressions were like that.

The two had talked for another fifteen minutes before Harry heard Ginny shuffle over so that she was setting next to him. Harry tried to keep his gaze straight ahead to preserve some modesty but when Ginny sat down next to him, she splashed him a bit.

"Ginevra Weasley, I ought to…" Harry's threat died in his throat as he turned to talk to Ginny and saw what she was wearing. The t-shirt that she was wearing had turned all but transparent. Harry was staring at her chest and the way that her nipples stuck out into little points. Harry realized he had been staring and brought his hands up to quickly cover his eyes.

"I'm.. sorry Ginny. I didn't mean to look. I'll leave… I'm really sorry." Harry tried to turn and scramble up to his feet but he found he had been grabbed by the band of his shorts and couldn't move. He settled back down but kept his eyes firmly closed.

Incredibly hearing a giggle from next to him, Harry asked Ginny if she enjoyed having him embarrassed. She sobered up enough to say that it was a pleasant task most of the time as Harry picked back at her. Harry replied that that this wasn't one of those times and both went silent for a few minutes.

"Harry" Ginny asked, "do you still think all of our futures are possible?"

"Yes, I do Ginny. Do you realize how many impossible things have happened to both of us since we met?"

"I do Harry and I'm sorry that some of them have been painful for you."

Harry reached out a hand blindly since he still had his eyes closed and was happy when Ginny held it for a moment. She rubbed the back of his hand a few times with her thumb and then let go of his hand. Harry heard her move again and then he heard something fly over his head and hit the dock with a wet splat.

"What was that Ginny?"

"Something that you don't have to worry about tonight Harry." Harry heard Ginny move again and was surprised when he felt her come and kneel in the space between his spread legs. Her hands were initially on his knees but then she got her balance and reached for Harry's shoulders.

"I'm not sure exactly why I'm doing this Harry but it seems a real good idea right now." Harry felt Ginny lean in to him and kiss the end of his nose. She immediately moved back without releasing her grip on his shoulders. "Open your eyes Harry."

There was a tone in Ginny's voice that Harry was just not able to disobey. When he opened his eyes, he was very surprised. The heat lightning had moved closer and intensified a great deal. Harry could see the smile and affection in her smile as she looked at him. He also discovered that the sound he had heard coming from the dock was the wet shirt Ginny had removed and had thrown over there.

Ginny was sitting back on her heels in the shallow water with only a pair of faded blue knickers on. Harry shockingly realized that the phrase 'only a pair of faded blue knickers on' meant that she was topless. Harry tried turning his head quickly but a firm grip on his chin stopped that movement. Harry had his eyes closed but a sudden whisper in his ear caused him to take a deep breath.

"I've gotten to look at your damaged back and your front many times in the last month Harry. I am not scared or embarrassed of you looking at me because I trust you. I don't have much now but I want you to see me. Plus if you don't take a good look I will just have to remove my knickers and throw them where my shirt is now."

Harry opened his eyes to see a devilish grin on Ginny's face. "You're going to blackmail me like this Ginny?"

"In a second, Mr. Potter. You should know that by now as my fiancé."

Harry shook his head and then grinned. "I don't understand this one bit but I've learned not to argue with you."

Ginny giggled and straightened up so that she was more or less upright in front of him. The flashes of light were almost steady now and Harry blushed as he looked at Ginny's young boobs. Harry knew that Ginny was still young but even the roundness of the two small mounds seemed to suit her and were very attractive in their own right. Size wise, Harry would have to guess that each was the size of an average lemon.

Harry saw that her nipples were sticking out just a little bit and were a lot browner than the rest of her fair skin. Harry wanted to ask a question about her nipples but realized that he had halfway reached out to touch one of them. He pulled his hand back with an apology. Ginny seemed to realize where his eyes were focused and told him that water had that effect on her. "But it could also be because I'm real close to my half-naked hug buddy."

Harry stuck out his tongue at her and blew her a raspberry. Ginny giggled and Harry thought that was a very nice thing to happen. Ginny's boobs shook a little and Harry was downright fascinated by the way they seemed to move independently of her body. Ginny moved her shoulders just a little bit and smiled as Harry's mouth just fell open.

There was something different about Ginny's chest that Harry had made an erroneous assumption about. He had thought that the area around each nipple was round for every person. In Ginny's case however the shape of her areolas was elliptical with each one pointing inward and down toward her belly button.

Harry leaned back on his elbows and closed his eyes briefly. "Thank you for this Ginny. There was a part of me that was very curious about how you looked since I've gotten some very great hugs from you and "they" can be felt through our clothes. They are very pretty and I can look forward to the day that I can get to play with them."

"Did you want to touch one or both of them Harry. I think I might like that."

Harry sat back straight up so that he was looking Ginny more or less directly in the face. "I would like that too but if you don't mind I'll just keep this memory for a while. I don't want to hurry you or me into anything too physical because I think we should remain friends first and foremost. Are you disappointed in me because of that?"

"No Harry, you said that perfectly. But I would like to indulge myself in a hug with you, bare chest to bare chest. Is that too much?"

"I don't think so Miss Weasley. Didn't you appoint yourself as my personal hug instructor after I first got here?"

Ginny smiled. "Darn right, I almost forgot. Time for another important lesson then Mr. Potter."

Harry and Ginny met in the middle of the space between them and both quickly realized how much more enjoyable this type of hug was. Harry reluctantly broke it after a long minute because the lower part of his body was starting to respond to his almost naked young girlfriend.

Harry tried to keep his voice level as he looked into the smiling face of Ginny Weasley. "You know, I think I wouldn't mind practicing that particular type of hug a few more times."

"I thought you might. Think we can talk Hermione in following form and trying it also?"

"I'll leave discussions of that nature to the both of you. I wouldn't want to impose any hopes I have on either she or you."

Harry and Ginny broke up laughing at the serious of Harry's answer but then a real long rumble of thunder swung both of their attentions to the sky. Storm clouds had rolled in and the heat lightning had given way to real lightning. Both realized that being in the pond was the last place they needed to be and Ginny stood with a little effort and gave Harry a hand up to. He waded out of the water and watched both the sky and Ginny as she retrieved her top and put it back on. He hurried over to her and grabbed his trainers and her hand as they started back toward the Burrow. They were a third of the way back when a burst of lightning hit really close and it began to rain.

Harry and Ginny began to run but the weight of his water soaked shorts caused them to fall down from his hips. Harry tripped over them and fell flat in the muddy path. Ginny came back to help Harry stand back up. She gasped and noticed something disturbing as he hurriedly pulled his shorts up. She grabbed his hand and with one hand holding up his shorts Harry followed Ginny as she led the way into Mr. Weasleys' garage and shut the door behind them. It was a good thing that Mr. Weasley always a light on in there to keep someone from accidentally tripping over his collections.

Luckily the rain and splashing had washed some of the mud off of Harry's front but the two still stood looking at each other for a couple of seconds before they broke up laughing at each other's appearance. "This is going to be one of those things we're going to look back and laugh at, isn't it?"

"Why wait that long Harry." Ginny looked down at the way her top still clung to her and just started laughing at herself again.

Harry looked down at the remains of his muddy slide on the path and just couldn't imagine anyone recognizing them if they happened to come upon the soggy pair.

Ginny looked around at the contents of the garage and pointed at a bench that she and Harry could sit on. While Harry went and sat down, Ginny managed to find a couple of old towels somewhere and a blanket that Mr. Weasley had brought out for some reason. She tossed a towel at Harry and started drying her hair before she sat down beside him.

"Well, that's one way to cool off I suppose." Ginny peeled her soggy top off and wrung it out before laying it out on a flat surface to dry off. Harry was still busy toweling himself off but noticed when he turned back that Ginny was topless again. Ginny heard his squeak of surprise and quickly wrapped the blanket around herself before she sat down. Harry turned back to talk to her when she had completely covered up but he turned sideways for a bit when she did some fancy maneuvering and took off her knickers to place them out to dry beside her top.

He tried not to stare at her when he looked back but she just offered him a piece of the blanket to wrap up with. Harry looked at her but followed her example to strip off his soggy shorts and throw them out to lie next to her clothes. He then started laughing all over again.

"What is it now?" Ginny asked.

"May I have your hand Miss Weasley?"

Ginny held her hand out and Harry interlaced his fingers with her. He made sure the blanket was wrapped around him before his free hand came out and pointed to the small pile of clothing. Ginny amazingly felt a trickle of the bond magic come through the connection and Harry whispered the drying charm that Mrs. Weasley had taught him a few weeks earlier. Harry's face was white when he let go of Ginny's hand but their clothes were dry.

"You shouldn't have tried that Harry. You're not strong enough yet."

Harry slumped over as if he was really tired. "I had to try. If anyone came out looking for us and found us sharing a blanket naked – well, I don't want to think of the consequences."

Ginny nodded as she definitely understood how her mother would probably react. She asked Harry to close his eyes as she retrieved her long top and knickers and put them back on. Harry breathed a sigh of relief when Ginny said she was dressed again. He wrapped the blanket tighter about himself to keep warm.

Harry was about to ask Ginny to turn away so he could slip his dry shorts on but she put a hand on his neck. She also wrapped him in a hug from behind.

"Why haven't you ever told anyone?" Harry had to strain to hear Ginny's voice even if she was speaking from a few inches away from his ear.

"About what?"

"That your bum is as scarred up as your back used to be. Was it your uncle?"

Harry's shoulders slumped. "I didn't want anyone to know."

Ginny tightened her hug. "I understand that; it's a highly personal spot. If you hadn't just tripped outside I wouldn't have seen either. I really hate your uncle."

"Are you going to tell anyone?"

"No, even though Madame Pomfrey should know so you could get some of that ointment put on it."

"No, I'm not sure if I could even let her touch me there. I'd just die of embarrassment."

There was a long period of silence as Harry and Ginny both tried to make some sense out of this latest revelation. Ginny couldn't stand the thought of Harry hurting in any way, and hoped her mother would understand the difficult decision she was making. It went against every idea of proper behavior but she had to help her best friend.

"Harry, do you think you could trust me to do it? Put that ointment on your bottom I mean. Mum's still got some in the kitchen; I could go up there and be back in a minute. It's stopped raining or at least it's tailed off. I can't hear it anymore."

"I… I'm not sure Ginny. We've pushed our luck in not getting caught so much already. And it's not something you should even ask about."

"I just want to help. Then you might let me?"

"There's nobody else I trust as much as you. It's just… more than I ever could expect of anybody, including you."

"But you know how much the ointment helped heal up your back Harry."

Harry thought for a couple of minutes and Ginny got anxious as she thought he might turn down her offer. But he eventually turned his face toward her and nodded his head. Ginny kissed his temple and promised that she would be right back. Ginny slipped out the garage door and closed it silently behind her.

Harry sat on the bench and picked up his shorts. He thought about putting them back on and then disappearing before Ginny got back but he was a little afraid that she would tell her parents about everything. Before he could act on that impulse though, a breathless Ginny had returned from her quick trip to the Burrow. She was breathing hard from the hurried run but she held the little jug that held the healing ointment.

Keeping his eyes closed, Harry asked Ginny where she wanted him to lie down. After she caught her breath she just asked him to lie down on the bench where they had been sitting. Not believing that they were actually doing this, Harry asked her to turn away until he got ready. Ginny agreed and turned her back.

Harry removed the blanket from around him and folded it up so that the blanket covered the little bench. He sat down and then lay on his front on the blanket so that his head was the furthest away from where Ginny was. He eventually told Ginny he was as ready as he was going to be.

Ginny turned and moved close to where Harry was laying. She looked at where Harry was laying and tried not to react much as she saw the scars that cruelly decorated both cheeks of his bum. Ginny promised herself she wouldn't cry; Harry needed help and some serious attention to that problem, not a little emotional girl.

"Harry, would it be okay, if I sat across the back of your legs so I can reach everything?" She saw Harry nod ever so slightly and wondered if he was as nervous as she was.

Ginny straddled the bench and walked herself up to where she thought she could reach all the scars that Harry had. She put down one of the towels they had to screen off any possibility of seeing Harry's bits. She settled down on the towel and felt Harry flinch badly when he felt her weight on his legs.

"Two knuts for your thoughts Harry."

"They're not worth that much Gin but I'll tell you. I'm trying to remember to relax so you can work on the muscles. I'm hoping not to fart in your general direction as your working back there. And…"

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Harry heard a little bit of amusement in Ginny's voice about his comments. He wasn't sure he wanted to tell her about the last thought he had but he had promised never to keep things from her. He heard her rubbing her hands together so he hoped she was just warming up the ointment.

"I'm hoping I don't enjoy this so much that laying on my front gets painful too."

"You mean you might get a ..?"

"I hope not but I'm not going to guarantee how I'm going to react to this type and placement of your touch Ginny."

"O…kay then Harry." Ginny sounded very nervous now and Harry wondered if he should tell her to forget about the whole thing. It was then that Ginny laid both of her hands on his backside. Harry was startled both by the touch and the feeling of the ointment. He gasped and Ginny's hands stopped moving.

"Too much? Does it hurt Harry?"

"No, quite the opposite. It just was the surprise; it actually feels fantastic."

"I'll start back on working at it then."

Harry surprisingly nodded and relaxed totally. Ginny saw his lower cheeks relax and she leaned over to that she could put her attention on those damaged areas. The ointment she had applied all over had soaked in already and Ginny had to open the jar and pour another handful out on the palm of her hand. She rubbed her hands together briefly to make the ointment warm and then started digging in with her hands and fingers. She paid particular attention to the many scars as she worked the ointment deep into the affected tissues. Ginny had been told that the tissues needed to be broken down and kneaded to help the scars heal.

Feeling the ointment settle in and reduce the tightness and pain in his bottom, Harry moaned in happiness. He spoke up and reassured Ginny that the ointment was working and he was feeling better already.

Ginny smiled from her place over the back of his thighs and continued to work the ointment in. She found that when she had gotten over her embarrassment that she really like seeing the sight of Harry's naked bum. The feeling that she got from touching him there and feeling those muscles under her hands and somewhat under her control made her stomach flutter and not because of nervousness. Harry was squirming just a little bit from time to time as she moved her hands around and Ginny found out that it was a fascinating sight.

Ginny found herself a little breathless at one point and couldn't remember if she had been breathing too much or too little. She also realized that her nipples were getting bigger and harder the longer she worked on Harry's bottom. That had never happened before. She gulped soundlessly and closed her eyes in an effort to control her suddenly active imagination. It helped a little that she was not seeing Harry's bum but she really had to concentrate on what she was doing instead of how wonderful it felt to run her hands all over it.

It took another ten minutes for Ginny to admit that she had done all she could do for now. She reluctantly broke off the contact and straightened straight up. Her back cracked once and Ginny watched as Harry chuckled. That made his butt cheeks jiggle just a little bit and Ginny fought off the impulse to apply a light slap to one side or the other.

Ginny threw her leg over Harry, stood up and sat down on the end of the bench. She tried to calm her racing pulse down as she heard Harry sit up. She saw him reach for his shorts and Ginny firmly closed her eyes as she didn't want to have any more intimate peeks at the body of the incredible boy beside her.

She heard the zipper being drawn up and then Harry slid down the bench and put an arm around her shoulders. "That was absolutely brilliant Ginny. You did a fantastic job. My bum feels so much better now."

_'Yes! It feels and looks so much better'_ Ginny thought to herself. She turned to Harry and gave him a nervous grin. "Always at your service Mr. Potter."

"That was way above and beyond the normal call of duty Miss Weasley."

"Since when are you calling anything the two of us do together normal?"

Harry chuckled but stood up and offered his hand to Ginny. She couldn't help notice that Harry's shorts were extremely tented in front. She disguised her shock by reaching down for the ointment jar and putting the stopper back into it.

"We should be getting back to the Burrow and sneak into our beds. The heat and humidity have broken so it should be easier to get back to sleep."

Ginny nodded wordlessly and the two left the garage and walked hand in hand back to the front door of the Burrow. Harry turned her around and gave Ginny a big hug and a small kiss directly on the lips. "You have no idea what you've just done for me Ginny. Thanks for everything. This is a night I'll not soon forget."

Ginny punch Harry lightly on a bare shoulder and then placed a kiss on the exact spot that she had hit him. Wishing him good dreams, Ginny hurried to get to the stairs and up to her room.

As she closed the bedroom door behind her and settled onto her bed Ginny couldn't help thinking about the few incredible hours she had just spent with her best friend and maybe fiancé. "And you have no idea of what you've just done **to** me Harry. It was an incredible night."

Ginny turned over and fell asleep with a wide grin on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Questions for the Curious

(Nov 1991- 1st Year)

It was not yet curfew but Ginny and Hermione were just too keyed up to spend some more time in the common room at the celebration. It had been a memorable day in anyone's book – let alone theirs.

Hermione's parents had surprised her by coming to visit and going to the Quidditch match to see Harry play. His broom has been cursed by Professor Snape but Ginny and Hermione had called on their bond magic to knock down half the professors in their section to save Harry. He had caught the Snitch in a very unusual manner and won the game, much to the disgust of Malfoy. They had visited Hagrid after the game and Harry had found out about Snape's treachery and a name to track down – Nicholas Flamel.

The celebration party had gone on for a long time that evening in the common room. Harry had begged off after a half hour because he was just uncomfortable with all the attention. He had headed up for his dorm room and Hermione and Ginny headed up to her room soon after. It seemed a perfect time to talk together.

They had closed the curtains around Hermione's bed and cast some silencing spells as Lavender and the Patil twins were giggling and carrying on in Parvati's bed. Ginny had heard something like a moan coming from there and didn't want to think what the three girls were possibly up to. Hermione had said it was a familiar occurrence on the weekends and she usually stayed in the common room until way late and they had settled down.

"Are they doing what I think they're doing?" Ginny asked with a grin.

Hermione blushed but answered. "I don't know and it's nobody's business but their own. They are not hurting anybody and I don't begrudge anyone finding a way to be less lonely here. The Patils are thousands of miles from their home and family for the first time and Lavender is…"

"Slightly more adventurous than any first year girl has a right to be. I'm not sure if I'll introduce her to Mum or not and I'm sure going to try to keep Ron from staring at her chest all the time. He'll hear no end of it if he gets involved with her."

"But I thought Luna liked him."

"She does but she'll have to probably kidnap him to get some attention. Hermione, my brother has the emotional range of a teaspoon and the attention span of a pixie. He'll miss something nice if he doesn't pull his head out of his arse."

Hermione laughed and then both girls were off giggling as they started talking about boys in general and the first years in Gryffindor specifically. Hermione thought that Neville probably had a lot of potential as a boyfriend for Susan once he got over his shyness. Ginny asked if Hermione was thinking of doing some shopping around for a new boyfriend. Hermione laughed and said she was quite happy with the one they were both sharing.

Ginny asked Hermione if she wanted to while away some time in doing a survey that she had found in Witch Weekly. Hermione made a face as she didn't like that publication much as she thought it was frivolous for the most part.

"Well, how about we don't do those questions but do one of our own? We each right down six questions and find a little bit more about Harry and each other. Things we'd never ordinarily tell Harry or each other. I will swear I'll never tell Harry about anything we say between us."

Hermione stared at Ginny for a second and then nodded. They both found some parchment and took some time to write a half dozen questions apiece. Ginny ripped the questions into little strips and placed them into her green cap to mix them up. "Two minutes apiece to answer and we can talk more if we want to?"

The older witch nodded but wondered if she would be telling Ginny some secrets that she didn't want anyone to know. She chuckled at the thought; Ginny was on her side since they had already shared and experienced so much together. Hermione reached in the cap and brought out the first piece of paper.

**Question:** _What was your first thought about seeing Harry before you knew anything about him?_

Hermione: "I only noticed him in the background at Ollivander's after your Mum and you stepped up to talk to us. I thought he was just window-shopping. I actually thought he was too young to be getting a wand for himself – he was so small and thin at that time. Flying through the air a few minutes later was certainly a surprise."

Ginny: "Yes, he was underfed and short but I'm glad he's caught up some to everyone else. My brothers and I met him out of the blue at the Burrow when Dumbledore sent him to us. I thought he was small myself and I didn't know if I was caught first by his green eyes or my idea that he never had a comb to brush his hair. I thought he looked a little lonely more than anything."

"I think we've solved that problem for him although there's still times he goes off by himself like he's not good enough for us or anybody else. Your turn Ginny."

Ginny reached into her cap and brought out the next slip of paper.

**Question:** _Do you think you are hot?_

Ginny: "No, I know Harry likes my hair and he's actually said he liked my bum and I'm happy with that. But I've got all these freckles and I'll admit I'm still a little chunky in spite of the running we've being doing. Hot? I don't think so but Harry seems really interested in both of us for the things that aren't physical."

Hermione: "I'm definitely not hot but every once in a while I catch Harry looking at either or both of us like he really wants to do more about kissing us. We may have to lead him into one or two broom closets until he gets the idea that we like kissing him. Harry had said my legs are sexy and I trust he wouldn't lie to me about that."

"He wouldn't and they are … sexy" Ginny said with a blush. "I hope it's not just this bond thing making us all attractive to each other. Oh, Hermione we have to make sure that none of my brothers see us going into a broom closet or anyplace similar with Harry. They would try to beat him up and if word ever got back to my mom, she's ground me until I was 17, special Healer's program or not."

Hermione nodded as she knew how protective all of Ginny's brothers were of the only girl in the family. She sighed a little; their watchfulness combined with Harry's shyness would make sneaking away with him a little more difficult. She reached into the hat for the next question.

**Question**: _How big a house do you want to live in?_

Ginny eagerly raised her hand like she was in class and Hermione looked around Ginny for other hands before she called on 'Miss Weasley'. They both grinned at each other before Ginny opened up her mouth.

Ginny: "I'd like a place that felt like it belonged to us; that we created for ourselves and that you could be really comfortable in. A little more organized than the Burrow perhaps but still as homey. Big enough for a family but still little nooks and places for some privacy whether it's me or me and my husband."

Hermione: "That's sounds wonderful Gin. I don't think I'd like a place that was too big. But I'd like space for a library so I could keep on learning and to have someplace to teach kids. And has it crossed your mind that there is a small possibility that family might include Harry and us and both our kids? This special bond we are sharing may make that impossible thing possible."

Ginny nodded a little uncertainly. "I've thought about it Nonnie; I really have. This whole thing with you and me and Harry is scary sometimes. I don't want to get pregnant right away if and when we get married but I think Harry would like a big family. To make up for what he didn't have growing up."

"I think I could have two or three kids with Harry but not right away either. I'd like to have some sort of career but I don't have any idea what that might be as yet. We could always just practice making babies until the time was right."

Ginny blushed but nodded in agreement. "That's totally another question but I have to think about making those nooks and places big enough for three now." She reached out and held Hermione's hand and then pulled it up to kiss it lightly. "Do _we_ need to end up in a broom closet every once in a while?"

"That's not a fair question Ginny. Yes I'd like to kiss you every once in a while but I'm not going to risk either of our reputations by doing that out in the open. With Harry not paying us any special attention while we're all here at school, I sometimes miss being touched and held by that special someone."

"We're alone now and will be again if I get to stay over some other nights and weekends with you. I could fill in for Harry a little bit since boys aren't allowed over here. At least in the hugging department."

"That would be ok with me. Think we could sneak in an occasional kiss? Just so we get better at snogging Harry of course."

"Of course practice, we must practice. For Harry's sake. But there's something I'd like to do first. " Ginny giggled but put the cap with the questions aside for a minute and stretched outside a little so that she could comfortably reach Hermione for a hug. Hermione was a little nervous about hugging Ginny at first but she got over her shyness and felt pretty good about holding the other girl in the tight embrace. It had shaken her a lot when she had to admit she had some 'unusual' dreams about the youngest Weasley but Ginny hadn't been revolted when she found out.

The two girls hugged for a long time and Ginny kissed Hermione's nose as they parted. Hermione had a question though as Ginny sat back on her heels in bed.

"Did you just waggle your chest at me Ginny Weasley?"

"Yes. Too much?"

"If that was for me, yes it was too much. _My _chest is sensitive too so I don't need you to exaggerate what you have for me to notice them. As for Harry, I wouldn't be too pushy with your boobs yet; it might make him think you're desperate. A little subtlety might be enough for him to notice your development."

"I don't think I'll ever catch up with you Hermione."

"You're not supposed to catch up with me. You'll develop at your own rate. And the way we've been growing with this bond magic working between us, Harry won't know which way to look if and when he sees us topless."

"He's already seen me topless. Just before we left the Burrow, Harry and I both had the same idea of cooling off on a hot muggy night. I don't know why I did it but I sort of forced him to take a good look at me after I threw my shirt off."

"I am so jealous. I'm not quite brave enough yet to do that with Harry yet. Did you let him touch you?"

"I might have but he stopped himself. I almost fainted when his right hand came up halfway."

Hermione just grinned but pointed back at the cap filled with questions. Ginny reached in to pull another slip of paper out.

**Question:** _What can I do to help you with Harry?_

Ginny: "I'll admit that I put that in for a reason. Despite everything the three of us or you and Harry have gone through you still are satisfied with a lesser role and aren't really sure about our 'Agreement'. Hermione, I'm not going to begrudge any time or attention Harry wants to give you."

Hermione: "But you were the first to bond with him and that takes precedence in my book. I don't want to get in the way of what you two have."

"But you're not. I'll get my time with Harry and there may be a time when I'm busy with the infirmary or studies or whatever. I want Harry to be happy and he does like spending time with you. If you two want to get a little closer or snog by yourself somewhere it's ok with me. I might even watch."

"Ginny Weasley!"

"I'm a little curious about what Harry would like or not like Hermione. You might have a better idea than me at this point in life since you're older."

"But I'm not any more experienced about boys than you are."

"Exactly why I asked that question. If you or I can find out what Harry really likes, we can share that knowledge with each other. I'm not saying we each treat Harry or approach him the same. Our goal is to make Harry comfortable and happy. That's the bottom line for me. I'll do what I can and you do what you can; I think between us we can keep Harry blushing and smiling for a long time."

"Okay then but that question has to go both ways for it to work. We promote each other to Harry; I'll say nice things about you and you say nice things about me. Nothing too gushy or pushy I think. You want time alone with Harry as much as I do. I'm not sure how we do that with our schedules and his reluctance to let people know how close we really are."

Ginny frowned and then started thinking out loud "Let's see what we can make out of our schedules and Harry's for some alone time. Before classes – too many other of our classmates and other Weasley's around. Darn brothers!"

"Maybe a minute or two between classes then. We could ask Harry to explain something to one of us and take him off to a vacant classroom or hiding place. I could keep Ron distracted from noticing you're alone with Harry and you could do the same for me."

"That might work once in a while but we can't make a habit of it. How about we just make good use of the Room of Requirement when we're there for studying and workouts?"

"Ask for one shower instead of two then? Or make the sofa really comfortable?" Hermione was blushing as she made the suggestions. She couldn't believe Ginny and she were really planning on how to get Harry for some alone or joined time.

Ginny held up her cap and shook it again before she reached in and pulled out another question. Before she opened it and read it, Ginny asked Hermione if she was enjoying this discussion. Hermione nodded her head but wondered when and why her pulse rate had started to accelerate.

**Question:** _What is your favorite bra color and what color do you think Harry would fancy?_

Ginny: "That one is definitely unfair and you know why Hermione. Mum won't let me out of the house with anything but the all the white ones she makes me wear. Even if I could smuggle the other ones I bought out in my bookbag, I think she goes through my drawers and see if anything was missing."

Hermione: "I have an answer to that. Well at least a couple good ideas you might want to try. There's the copying spell 'Dupliconus' that you could use to leave a copy of the bra you want to wear in your drawer at the Burrow. That way your mum won't notice.

"You'll have to teach me the wand movement for that one Hermione. Mum and Dad use it at home all the time but they just flash-flash with their wand and I don't really have the precise movement. You said you have some other ideas?

"I was considering asking my mom to send some of my older bras along for you to wear. She's never insisted that I just get white and a few of them might be not worn out and you could wear them. It's not charity so don't make that face at me. I'm just passing on some things I can't wear anymore."

"Yes, you and your incredible knockers." Ginny was laughing but wasn't prepared for Hermione to strip off her nightshirt and toss it at her.

"They're not that big! See?" Hermione almost kept a straight face as she shook her shoulders a little and her young breasts wobbled a little.

Not to be outdone, Ginny threw the nightshirt back at Hermione with a laugh. And then she added her own shirt to the arsenal and hit Hermione in the face with it. "They're huge compared to mine."

Hermione noticed that Ginny sounded depressed as she looked down at her own chest. She was going to cover back up but thought Ginny might think she was agreeing with her. Hermione put a smile on her face and patted the mattress next to her. Ginny looked a little hesitant but did as she was asked.

Ginny had her head down and Hermione did something shocking before she thought twice about. She circled the breast that was closest to her with one finger. Ginny picked her head up quickly as if she couldn't believe that Hermione had just touched her. "It seems like a nice fine breast to me, Miss Weasley. What was your complaint again?"

Turning a little sideways on the bed, Ginny faced her. "I'm not as big as you obviously."

"And I'm not as big as Daphne Greengrass or Lavender and that's okay. We're not in a race here Ginny to be the biggest. Can you imagine all the idiots that would be staring at you if you had a chest big enough to cast its own shadow?"

"Drooling like Seamus or some of the idiots in Slytherin? I wouldn't like that at all. I hadn't thought about how everyone would look at me – just Harry."

"You're about the same size I was about a year and a half ago Ginny. Almost nobody pops out overnight. You will grow at your own rate and direction until you get your own nice set. They may be bigger than mine or smaller when we get our full growth. Confidentially, I think Harry would like a little variety in his girlfriends or fiancées or whatever you want to call us."

Ginny nodded enthusiastically as if the idea had never occurred to her before. "That would help if we were all in the dark I suppose. For Harry to tell us apart I mean."

"I think there will be other differences in just the size Gin. There's the shapes we'll both have and how high they will be on our chests for example. Lots of different things for Harry to know whose breast he may be feeling or playing with."

Blushing, Ginny said that she thought of that last part a lot. Hermione had also had a few thoughts like that about their joint boyfriend and it had distracted her more than once in the library. Especially if Harry was sitting next to her or across from her so she could steal glances at his face.

"Hermione – your nipples." The thought of Harry had just excited her and Hermione hadn't been paying attention to how she had reacted. She was suddenly glad that she was still wearing her knickers as she felt a warm flush just below her belly button.

"Do they get big like that all the time Hermione?" Hermione looked down to see that her nipples had stiffened up a bit and had flushed with a little color.

"Don't ever tell Harry but they get bigger when I start to think about him…. that and my knickers…"

"Yes! I react the same way. Merlin, I'm glad you told me that. I thought there might be something wrong with me. It's not something I really want to ask my mum about."

"Yes, I don't think Mrs. Weasley would like Harry hanging around you or me much if we are getting gushy like that. I try to think of other things like Professor Snape or the way your brother Ron eats sometimes. That cools me right off."

Ginny laughed again and reached around Hermione to pull her into a hug. That made the sides of their boobs run into each other and both stared down to see the sight. "That's not so bad looking together like that, you know Ginny."

Ginny drew a deep breath and watched both their chests move with their breathing. Hermione was shocked to feel her nipples start growing again and she sat back with a start. She hadn't expected that and from the look on Ginny's face, neither had she.

"Should… should we move on to the next question then?" Hermione's mouth was dry and she could feel her pulse racing.

"We really haven't answered the question" Ginny said. "This might be wrong and you could say no Hermione but I wonder…"

"What do you want Ginny?"

"If's it too bad or improper to ask you to show me how big your nipples do get? I'd be willing to do.. show you how mine react if you'd like. Just trading curiosities, I suppose."

Hermione's mind went racing away in a direction that she wasn't quite comfortable with yet. "Let me think about that a bit Ginny. Maybe not here and now but maybe in the Room of Requirement? I just don't trust the neighbors in here, you know."

Ginny nodded and reached for her top but Hermione stopped her. "I can feel you're disappointed and strangely, I am a little too. How about as a way to get used to each other, we just stay topless as we get to the rest of the questions? I sleep without a top half the time anyway. Comes from running around without during the summers."

There was a question in Ginny's eyes and Hermione explained that her parents were nudists and that she had gone with them to some nude beaches the last couple of summers. As well as being naked around her own house.

Ginny mouth dropped open. "Does that mean you've seen..?"

"A lot of them. Can't really avoid it so you look the other way. It's rude to stare though so I don't. You sort of get used to it since they are hanging around everywhere. I'm not sure what I'm going to think if I ever see Harry naked though; it's a totally different circumstance for someone you fancy."

"I wouldn't let my Mum ever know that about your or your parents Hermione. She might think … well she wouldn't think it very normal is what she'd think."

"You won't tell Harry? I think I should be the one to break that to him."

Nodding, Ginny moved back to the foot of the bed and tried getting the blush away from her face. "Back to colors then; if I had them to wear I would like a nice red or pink set. Any colors other than white would be a nice change. I think Harry would love to see me in a black set and you in a nice tan or brown to match your hair Hermione."

Hermione nodded and didn't care what it did to her front. "There are bras out there that are almost transparent; that would definitely get Harry's attention. I like your choices but I think a really dark blue would offset your hair really nice. Are we still okay between us Ginny?"

Ginny nodded almost too quickly. "Yes, you are my best friend after Harry but we have to talk about us touching. I'm afraid I could have spoiled things a few minutes ago."

"I know Ginny; I felt some need there myself. But maybe that's ok too – I don't know if Harry would mind; he's always said that all he wants is for us to be happy. Maybe he wouldn't object to the idea of the bond affecting us that way."

"Hermione Granger – what are you saying?"

"That maybe this bond thing is going to be a three way share. That's all I want to say for now until we talk to Harry. Hey, I just thought of something else. You know the 'altering clothes' charm right?"

Ginny nodded questioningly.

"Then you can borrow any of my bras and just adjust them to yourself and then cancel the spell back after you finished with them. It'll take a little time in the mornings but we can fit that in."

"Are you sure Hermione?"

"Yes, you're my sister and bond mate. I don't mind a bit."

Ginny smiled and held out the cap again. "Almost half done Nonnie, I like this a lot so far."

"Me too but let's hope the rest of the questions are a little simpler." Hermione closed her eyes and reached in for the next inquiry. She took it out and read it.

**Question:** _What is something you want to do with Harry that you'd be embarrassed to admit?_

"_Redraw!_" came from both girls instantaneously and then they laughed. Ginny shook her head as Hermione put the slip of paper back in the cap. "I've two separate ones but I'm not sure I can say either out loud."

"I understand that perfectly Ginny. I've got one I'm not ever sure I could ask of him. We'll save that for later or throw it out totally." Hermione pulled out a different issue to discuss.

**Question:** _How often would you like to have sex?_

Ginny whistled and stared up at the canopy over the bed. "You get right to it don't you Nonnie?"

Hermione: "Well the premise was to tell each other something that we wouldn't ordinarily wasn't it? I just wondered what you thought was normal."

"I guess I'd never thought about it much before. If by chance I don't mess things up and Harry and I eventually get married, I would think that five or six times a week would be wonderful. Assuming that it's as good as everybody says it is."

"My mom says it's wonderful. Of course she didn't go into details but she did say it was one way to really show your love to one another. Mom didn't say how often they made love when they started but she implied it was as much as possible. I'm thinking that Harry and I may just hug and kiss this year and next and then we'll see where it goes."

Ginny seemed shocked. "You're planning on shagging Harry in two years? How could you do that?"

"Wait a minute. Who said anything about shagging? We're way too young to do that – my parents would kill me and Harry too."

"But you said…" Ginny paused for a second. "Is there something between snogging and shagging? Mum said respectable girls didn't do anything besides kissing until after marriage."

Hermione just stared at Ginny for a bit. 'This was a fine time to open such a can of flobberworms' she thought. She didn't want to go against what Mrs. Weasley had said to Ginny but she didn't want to leave her friend unaware of some options along the way. Just then it went dark in the room as it was time for lights out. Hermione saw that at least one light was on in Parvati's bed.

Hermione reached for her wand and lit it up briefly. She rolled over on her stomach, stretched out on the bed and motioned for Ginny to lie beside her. Ginny flopped down beside her and they lay on their sides to continue the talk.

"I'll answer your question and we'll save the other questions for another night. This is absolutely the best position for a quiet girl talk between us Ginny. Don't be mad at your mother but I think she was trying to protect you from temptation or from you possibly getting more entangled with Harry."

"That sounds like Mum. Trying to protect me for my own good but making sure I don't have any sort of adult thought of my own. So what else is there after snogging?"

"Let's take this slowly then. I'm certainly not an expert on boys. But it seems my mom told me more than yours did about what girls and guys do to and for each other without going all the way to shagging."

"Okay, I'm listening."

"This also doesn't mean that you or I have to try any or all of these things on Harry. It would be bad for us if we rushed him into anything he might resent us for."

"Hermione I just want to learn. I feel left behind because every other girl might already know."

"How about we just start from something you know and go on from there. Snogging; just plain old kissing. Kissing with your mouth open and using your tongue is called French kissing."

"I like that. Harry is quite good with his lips and tongue."

Hermione giggled. "No argument from me on that other than it's rather hard to stop sometime."

"Hard?"

Ginny was tickled as a result of that statement but Hermione did continue. "So you've noticed too; we're getting to that. The next step is petting, sometimes called making out. That involves the boy or girl touching someone else's parts that like getting touched. Like your boobs or your butt…"

"Or Harry's cute little tush?"

"Yes, Harry's cute little tush. But it also includes fondling each other's privates either though clothes or partially naked. Us touching all or part of Harry's privates and him touching our fannies."

"Merlin" said Ginny. "Just our hands on… How long do you do that?"

"As much as you agree to or until either or both of you come. Unless you get to the point where you want to stop."

"Make Harry come?" There was a sense of wonder or disbelief in Ginny's voice.

"Orgasms, Ginny. You've told me before you've masturbated. There was also that wicked shared dream we all had about flying together. That was a pretty good one for all of us as I remember."

Ginny's face was red. "So that's it then. That's all between snogging and shagging?"

"There's more Ginny. Are you sure you want to hear it?"

"I guess so. I can't imagine what else there would be. What else could we do for Harry or vice versa?"

"Remember those kisses we started with? Can you imagine what Harry's lips or tongue could do to your nipples and the rest of your boobs?"

"He would kiss my boobs? That sounds scrumptious."

"Let's not forget the licking either."

"Wow!"

"We could do the same for him. His nipples might be as sensitive as ours. It's called oral sex Ginny."

Ginny looked a little gobsmacked and Hermione wasn't sure she should continue on. "Oral sex also includes below the waist."

There was a deep gasp of surprise from the rapidly growing up ten year old. "He would…I … you could…"

"Un-huh. It's called going down if Harry does it there for us. And a blow job if we use our mouths to stimulate Harry. There's other names for those activities but I'm not going to get technical or dirty in telling you what they are."

"People do that? Really? I couldn't look Harry in the eye to…"

"It'll be many years before we get to that stage Ginny. But what if Harry was curious later on or wanted to help us out if we were feeling horny? It's an alternative to shagging after all and might get rid of those emotional and physical desires. Could you consider that we might eventually help Harry to relieve some of his emotional and physical stress this way? I've read that it can get very painful for guys if they don't find some relief from being aroused. And according to Harry, he gets a 'reaction' sometimes just from looking at us. Silly rampaging hormones."

"Well, I can see now why Mum never told me about that. It's not something you could really encourage a daughter to actually do."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, but my mom said all those alternatives are ways to establish trust and closeness as long as the people really care about each other. We're not going out and kidnap Harry tomorrow to try these things but you did ask."

"There's a lot to think of about Hermione. Thanks for telling me."

Hermione was glad that they were in the darkness of her bed. "There's actually one more alternative to regular shagging." She leaned over to whisper a couple of words into Ginny's ear and felt her stiffen beside her.

"He wouldn't dare!" Ginny said.

"Harry would never, ever ask that of us. But I might volunteer once just to experience it. Many many years from now."

Hermione sighed once. "I think I've said way more than enough. If I've upset you in any way I apologize. Good night Ginny."

Ginny surprisingly rolled over to give Hermione another hug. "How could I be upset with you telling me the truth? Thanks for sharing, even the last bit."

Hermione rolled over and tried to find some space one her side of the bed. She was a little surprised but happy that Ginny moved over to snuggle with her a little later. Both fell asleep with thoughts of their boyfriend on their minds.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Kiss and Tell

(Sept 2nd, 1992 - 2nd year)

Hermione had found a note on top of her pillow after she and Harry had returned from supper. Classes had barely begun but Harry was going to spend the evening with Ron who had already fallen behind in his studies. Hermione wondered if Ron was going to be this hopeless for the entire school year but she did acknowledged that he had been a little distracted.

Neville had been kind enough to fill Harry, Ginny and Hermione in over lunch. Luna had apparently made a round-about statement ('Was there any other kind coming from her?') to Ron on the Hogwarts express that she considered him her boyfriend. Ron had been shocked and kind of walked around in a mental fog through the sorting feast and the entire first day of classes. Harry was trying to get Ron's head back together before the second day of classes and the important first DADA class with Professor Lockhart.

The note was written in a very familiar handwriting and Hermione noticed the careful wording that was meant just for her.

_Hermione, _

_Although it's very early in the term there is a bit of unfinished business that's still unresolved from last fall. I know you've set up your revising schedule already but this is a Requirement that must be ad-dressed simply this evening if only for a couple of hours. No more than 7 if it takes a couple of nights. I've not booked anything serious in class work yet for myself. Harry's going to be stuck with Ron so he won't mind us a bit._

_ See you soonest. Ginny_

Hermione took a look at the clock. Ginny wanted to meet her in the Room of Requirement at 7 o'clock for a couple of hours and she didn't need her books and just regular muggle clothes was the uniform of the evening. Ginny had also asked Harry not to monitor their meeting. There was just enough time left for Hermione to freshen up before she left. She told Lavender on her way out of the Gryffindor common room that she was just going to do some research in the library. Lavender didn't even look up from her conversation with Seamus but just waved at her. Hermione walked toward the meeting place wondering what the unfinished business was.

When the school bells chimed seven o'clock Hermione was sitting on the floor in a lesser used corridor. A door opened in a previously blank wall and Ginny's head cautiously appeared. She took a look around but smiled when she saw Hermione. Making sure the coast was clear, Ginny opened the door all the way and waved her inside.

Hermione stepped into the room and found that it was almost a duplicate of their room back in the girls' 2nd year dorm. Ginny had created it with only one bed and a couple of tall sconces providing light for the area. Hermione turned back to look at Ginny with a question.

"I thought before we both got busy with classes and Harry that we ought to finish the little chat we were having at the start of last year."

Hermione still looked confused so Ginny smiled and continued. "Remember those personal questions that we were asking about ourselves and Harry? We never finished and I saved the rest of the questions from that night. Would you like to finish them now that we've had another year of being together? I hope you might want to."

"This wouldn't have anything to do with that confession I made a couple of days ago about having dreams about us would it?"

Ginny smiled. "Maybe yes, maybe no. We're still sticking by our agreement about Harry right?" When Hermione nodded Ginny continued. "How about we get to the rest of questions and talk about other things as they come up."

"Come up Ginny?"

"You're catching on with the innuendoes. That's good; I think Harry secretly likes that kind of word play if it's just us and him around."

"I think I'm getting better at that. Mom's been helping me a little with the flirting thing since she likes Harry so much."

"A very good judge of character your mom. She's so much easier to talk to than mine is about certain things. Shall we take up where we ended?"

Hermione unlaced her trainers and kicked them off. She hopped up on the bed and turned to see that Ginny was looking at her and shaking her head. "Nope, that's not where we stopped."

"Huh? What do you mean Ginny?"

Ginny bit her lip and then waved Hermione back down to stand beside her again. Ginny looked up into Hermione's face for a long time and then looped her arms around her neck and stood up and kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

Hermione closed her eyes for a long couple of seconds and then pursed her lips at her friend. "You don't have to do anything like this Gin. I'm not expecting you to want me like that."

Ginny shook her head. "You've been my best friend since we met in Ollivander's. And you've held and comforted me more than a few times when both of us thought Harry might not make it. I love you Nonnie; not the same way I love Harry or how you love Harry. But maybe it's something like you love me and I'd like to find out. It's important to me that you are sure of my feelings for you. So I'd like to try to find out what exactly they are. I don't know why it's important for Harry but this between us – is. Important I mean."

Hermione brought her head down to touch foreheads with the one girl she considered better and closer than a sister. _**'Both Harry and I are so lucky to have you in our lives.'**_

"And don't you forget it Miss Granger."

Hermione laughed and put her hands on Ginny's hips. "Okay where were we last fall when we quit?"

"Down to just our knickers and talking about one terrific Gryffindor wizard who has very messy hair."

Hermione reached for the top button of her blouse but Ginny's hands beat her there. A little nervously Ginny made a request. "May I? If you don't mind."

"As long as I get my turn with you Miss Weasley."

'_**Now that sounds promising. Or at least a little dangerous.'**_

Ginny kept her eyes focused on the buttons on Hermione's blouse as her hands made quick work of unbuttoning the closures. She looked up into Hermione's face as she pushed the top off Hermione's shoulders and dropped it onto the floor. Hermione took a half step forward and pulled Ginny into a hug; Ginny laid her head against the older girl's chest and listened to her strong heartbeat.

Pushing back out of the hug Ginny held her arms up. Hermione grabbed the hem of Ginny's sweater and pulled it off over the top of her head. She waited until Ginny's eyes met hers before she asked about Ginny's bra. Ginny nodded and turned around so Hermione could undo the hooks. Ginny pulled the straps down from her shoulder and dropped her bra down at her feet.

Hermione hugged Ginny from the rear and placed her head next to the redhead's. "Still okay there Ginny?" Ginny nodded and Hermione kissed her on the temple. "You've got a pretty chest from this view I have. It's gotten a little bigger since last year."

Ginny scoffed but was turned around quickly by her bond mate. "I'm very serious Ginny. I can see why Harry likes looking at your front when you don't know it."

"He looks at yours too. That just proves he's a bloke."

"Ginny, he doesn't look at anyone else's chest but ours. Even those Slytherins witches that strut around with their chests out don't rate a glance from Harry. He doesn't care about anybody else that way but you and me."

"And that's a very good thing I guess."

"Absolutely brilliant for us. Hey, we're not equal here; mind doing the honors?"

Ginny smiled and reached for the front clasp of Hermione's bra and unhooked it. Her hands continued to move and peeled back the sides of the bra, exposing Hermione's breasts. Hermione shrugged off the bra and then laughed shyly. "I've been wondering for a while what these would feel like up against yours. Would it upset you if I satisfied my curiosity?"

Ginny put one finger over Hermione's lips and stepped in and hugged her, wrapping her hands around her back.

'_**This is nice Nonnie; different but very nice. Do you suppose this is how Harry feels when we hug him? Nice firm pillows touching naked flesh?'**_

'_**Nice description Ginny. I will definitely try to have Harry hug me more without my top on.'**_

'_**I'm sure he won't object to THAT idea coming from either of us. I like this; and our nipples seem to like rubbing up against each other's chest.'**_

Hermione glanced down to visually confirm what she was feeling. Her points were certainly getting tighter and she could almost see Ginny's darkening with every breath either one of them took. Hermione felt a little shiver pass through her and wondered if it was the unexpected toplessness or just her reaction to Ginny. This was an adventure she hadn't quite planned on yet.

Ginny sighed slowly and stood back from her friend. "I think you'd better take care of your pants yourself." Ginny turned her back and lowered her trousers and stepped out of them. When she turned around she saw what Hermione had chuckled at when she dropped her pants.

"So we both chose red knickers today? Harry's is going to be very suspicious that we're coordinating an attack on him if we do this a lot."

"You expect him to see both our knickers at the same time Hermione?"

"That seems like a question for the bed now that we're undressed for that type of question."

Ginny nodded and climbed up into the bed she had requested when she set up the Room of Requirement. Hermione came up and sat on her heels facing the young Gryffindor. "So same rules as the last time? We have a couple of minutes to answer the questions but we can talk longer if we want too."

"Sounds about right but I want to add a new condition."

"Besides the promise not to ever tell Harry what we say to each other?"

Ginny nodded. "The person asking the question get's to kiss the other."

"I'm not asking you to force yourself to kiss me Gin."

The younger girl held up a warning finger. "You're not forcing me if I'm volunteering. Isn't that what we've both been telling our shy boyfriend?"

"Yes but that's Harry and not us." Seeing the determined look on Ginny's face, Hermione just nodded her head. "You asked the question about Harry seeing both our knickers."

"So I get to kiss you first." Ginny knee-walked the few feet between her and Hermione and placed her hands on Hermione' shoulders. She took a look at Hermione's face and leaned in to rub noses. "There one Eskimo kiss- at least that's what Harry says it is. You looked very nervous all of a sudden. Do I scare you Nonnie?"

Ginny retreated to sit and watch Hermione struggle for words for a change. "You blew Dumbledore's office door totally off in about a second and a half but I know you would never hurt me Ginny. I know how much you care for me. I'm scared of me and my feelings. I don't want to hurt what we have now by wanting to have more. I also don't want to bollix things up with Harry if we go father either. It's so confusing; there's times I don't know what I want at all."

Ginny slid around on the bed and threw an arm over Hermione's shoulders. She gently pushed Hermione's head down to rest on her shoulder and waited until Hermione relaxed a little. "I don't want to be a distraction to you Hermione so that's why I wanted to set this whole thing up. So we could meet and talk privately. I'm not expecting you to throw me down and ravage me any time soon and we're not going to ignore each other because of some weird, fuzzy attraction. I need you to be my friend and my bondmate. It's totally unnatural and weird but that's what, where and who we are. We'll go slow. Okay?"

Hermione straightened up just a little and placed a long kiss to Ginny's cheek. She sat up and chuckled. "Harry would probably just tell me I'm overthinking everything again. Okay, I'm a little better now; thanks Ginny."

Ginny moved back to where she had been sitting but kept hold of Hermione's hand. "You still have the question to answer."

"Slavedriver. Okay, do I expect Harry to see both of us in our knickers? The answer is yes. I know there will be come a time when Harry wants some time with each of us alone (and vice-versa) but I also feel that we all want to be together in bed so we can share totally with each other. So I hope he'll see both of us in all stages of dress and undress. Eventually. How about you Ginny?"

"I know this is rather forward and a little naughty but I can't decide what I want to see more. Harry undressing me, Harry undressing you or BOTH of us undressing him. That made you smile Nonnie; you must have been thinking about that too. So do we coordinate our lingerie or knickers if we plan on getting starkers with our fiancée?"

"I'm not sure it will matter much to Harry at that point but maybe for his birthday and other occasions we can make an effort to be the same or complement each other."

"I always think you're the smartest witch in school Hermione."

"Compleee-ment, not compliii-ment Miss Weasley."

"Thank you Professor Granger-Potter." Ginny had to dive out of the way of a pair of hands as Hermione launched herself cross the bed to tickle her. The two struggled for a second or two and fell back laughing.

"So where's the other questions from last year Ginny?"

Ginny showed her a small pillowcase and held it open so Hermione could reach in and pull out one of the slips. She read it to herself first and blushed. "I forgot I wrote this one. Okay, when we eventually get to see Harry naked, not in the hospital wing mind you, would you rather see him all the way up or watch it grow?"

"Ooh, a teaser. Kiss first please."

Hermione rolled her eyes but leaned in and gently kissed Ginny on the lips. She was a little surprised when Ginny didn't draw back after a few seconds but leaned into the kiss and held it. Hermione hummed her approval and felt Ginny smile as their lips parted. "That was nice Gin. Strawberry lip gloss?"

"About the only thing close to makeup Mum will allow me to have. Harry seems to like it."

"Good, I've some other kinds of lips glosses you may try if you want."

"Thanks Hermione. To answer the question, I think it will be a rare thing if we get to see Harry's when he's starkers and not 'up to par'. We seem to have that effect on him whenever we're close to him."

"Have you ever peeked under the covers at him when he was unconscious in the Medical Wing?"

Ginny's mouth dropped open totally in shock. "I'll have you know Miss Granger that I take my healer training very seriously. I would never violate a patient's privacy like that, especially if it was Harry."

"Totally scared of being caught by Madame Pomfrey I take it."

Ginny smiled. "Absolutely right about that. I was very tempted a time or two but just the thought of Madame Pomfrey or, Merlin forbid, Mum coming in unannounced was enough to scare me off that thought."

"Maybe we can all sneak into the Prefect's Bathroom or the next time Harry wants a pool in here to steal his trunks."

"That's a good plan; think we have enough control to banish his swimming trunks with the bond magic Hermione?

"We could practice that on ourselves until we get Harry into the Room of Requirement."

"That's very diabolical of you Nonnie; I like it."

"I just thought of a related question to the last question. Can I ask an opinion?"

"It will cost you."

"Well, if I have to kiss someone in this room, I guess it should be you then."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione for that statement but wasn't prepared for how fast the girl moved. Hermione latched on to Ginny's open mouth and sucked on the tongue that was still stuck out. Hermione was shocked that she did that but was even more shocked when Ginny's hand came up to the back of her head and held it so that Hermione couldn't back off.

Ginny and Hermione's tongues played with each other and explored each other's lips and mouths for what seemed a long time. Hermione thought that kissing Ginny like this was the best idea she had had all day. She lost herself in the softness of Ginny's mouth and felt Ginny's emotions rising through their link.

It was Hermione who finally had to wrench her mouth away and try to catch her breath. She saw with some appreciation that Ginny's chest was also working hard to draw some oxygen. She was tempted to reach out and pinch one of the brownish nipples in front of her but wasn't that sure of herself yet.

Finally catching her breath Hermione spoke to Ginny. "I … had no idea I was going to do that Gin. Was it too much?"

Ginny's eyes were sparkling just the little bit as she looked at Hermione and then made a deliberate motion to both their fronts. "It doesn't look like either one of us thinks that was too much. I thought only Harry's hands were that fast; your quickness was a nice surprise."

Ginny leaned in and gave Hermione a hug. "Guess I'll have to pay more attention when somebody says I ought to watch my tongue. Harry's caught it when I've stuck it out at him but… Wow, that was a great kiss was something else."

Hermione sucked on her bottom lip. "I was a little excited after we got rid of most of our clothes. Would you be offended if I admitted I'm a lot more now?"

Ginny was blushing but looked up smiling. "I'll take it as a compliment then Miss Granger. Kissing Harry has certainly worked out well for both of us. I could do that again any time."

"Me too." They were both silent for a number of seconds before Hermione remembered her thought. "Do you think Harry is hairy yet? Down there?"

"Medically speaking, if he's having those wonderful looking bulges in his pants, that he's probably already started growing other things too.."

"Is that a turn-off or a turn-on for you?"

"Well, I guess as long as that hair is not too thick and gross I guess we will get used to it. I mean it's not like we have a choice in the matter."

"Well, we sort of do, if Harry agrees to it. You know that charm I use to keep myself bare? We could use it on Harry if we could convince him that it was painless and that we preferred a "clean' view of things."

"I'll let you break that request to him if we want. Somehow I don't think Harry will want a wand poking about his danglies."

Hermione joined Ginny in laughing and her shoulders shook a great deal as her and Ginny leaned into it each other. There was a lot of accidental skin on skin but both girls didn't seem very self-conscious about being naked above the waist.

Hermione reached for the pillowcase and held it out for Ginny to pick the next question. She pulled it out and made a face. "Want to redraw then Gin?"

Ginny shook her head no and Hermione made a point of pointing at her bottom lip. Ginny smirked for a second and then got a thoughtful look on her face. She reached a hand to Hermione's shoulder and pushed her gently to lie flat. Hermione expected Ginny to snuggle up to her for an extended snog and was frankly looking forward to it. She was half correct.

Ginny snuggled down right at Hermione's side and looked her right in the eyes for a bit. Hermione thought that meant that Ginny wanted her to close her eyes to concentrate on the kiss. Hermione smiled and closed her eyes as she stroked Ginny's back.

Hermione felt Ginny shift and move and parted her lips just the littlest bit. There was a small breath across Hermione's face and she relaxed. Hermione gasped in both surprise and pleasure as lips found her still half-erect nipple. Ginny kissed Hermione's chest and then parted her lips to run her tongue around her nipple in a few circles before flicking it gently. Hermione couldn't help the way her hips bucked once and Ginny changed her kiss to sucking gently on the rapidly expanding nub for a second. Ginny let the breast go with a loud smack and watched as Hermione's eyes opened.

Hermione's voice broke as she stared at her friend. "Was that just curiosity Gin?"

"Maybe, I thought that might feel good for you. Was it okay?"

"That will need an answering demonstration I think." Hermione sat up and tugged on Ginny till she was the one flat on her back. Ginny breathing changed when she say Hermione lick her lips once and then lower her head.

Ginny closed her eyes in anticipation but wasn't prepared for the charge that went through her when Hermione kissed her breast and nibbled on her rapidly expanding point with her lips. The goosebumps started at the top of Ginny's head and spread rapidly across her body. Ginny grasped the bedcovers to keep her hands from shoving Hermione's mouth totally into her chest. Ginny whimpered a little as she felt Hermione's tongue run around her nipple once before she drew her head back.

"Does that answer your question Gin?"

Ginny reached for words to describe the feeling she just had but laughed when Hermione had to catch a bit of saliva that came out of her grinning mouth. Ginny reached up and caressed Hermione's cheek. "What's beyond brilliant? Super fantastic? That's what that was. Thank you Nonnie."

Hermione flopped down with a grin. "I think the thanks go both ways. You did that to me first."

"I just wanted to see how it felt. I want Harry to do someting like that to me but I'm certainly not complaining about your technique."

"We could try that again if you'd like. Ginny, that's what Harry's for when we're all in bed together. I hope; can you imagine what having two different mouths kissing your nipples and breasts might feel like?"

Ginny's mouth formed an "O" and then she broke out in the biggest grin. "I can only hope I don't pass out from the pleasure of having both my bond mates pay attention to me like that. You did a very good job of doing that by yourself."

Hermione and Ginny were lying on their sides facing each other by this time. "So there will be advantages to having three in a bed at the same time."

"I never said there wouldn't be Nonnie. But I think I'm also getting a very good idea that another female might know exactly what I might enjoy too."

Hermione desperately wanted Ginny to say something more along those lines and, luckily, her bond mate didn't make her wait very long. "Hermione, what just happened is going to give me some very different dreams for a while. Nice dreams. Harry has said that he didn't mind if we made a romantic connection. He just wants us to be happy. I understand better now what you were talking about a few days ago about this attraction. I can be attracted to you and it won't change how I want Harry. I've always wanted you to be happy too you know. I guess we've just added another way we can help and please each other."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Ginny lightly on the lips. "Then you're okay with this? With us touching and kissing and maybe other things later on?"

"Definitely yes to the kissing. I'm not sure how long it will be before I'll be brave enough to do this with you again. But the question is whether we ever let Harry watch the other things later on?"

Hermione broke out in laughter. She hugged Ginny and then slapped her on the arm. "You are so wicked. There is no hurry for the other things; I'll be quite content with snogging."

"Me too. So what was the question you pulled out about five minutes ago."

"Question? Oh right… What's something you want to do with Harry that you'd be embarrassed to admit?"

"You promise you won't ever tell Harry what I'm about to say?"

Hermione crossed Ginny's heart with a finger. "I promise."

"Ever since Harry said he liked my bum, I've been thinking and imagining what he might want to do with it. Even worse I've started thinking about what **I** want him to do to it."

"And?"

"I want him to play with it; the whole thing. Maybe even a light spanking if he promises to kiss it and make it better afterwards. Am I horrid for thinking like that?"

Hermione shook her head "No, I don't think so. Only you know what might feel good to you or what you and Harry might want to do with each other."

"Good because I've also had some thoughts about that last alternative to shagging you told me about."

It was Hermione's turn to have her mouth drop open. "Do you realize what you're talking about?"

Ginny blushed and hid her face in her hands. Hermione almost didn't hear the small muffled voice that answered her. "Yes and I'm pretty sure Harry will be disgusted with me if I ask for that."

"Maybe not. If he thinks it would please you and he didn't have to hurt you the normal way, maybe we can talk him into it."

"_We_ talk him into it?"

"Of course Ginny, you should know already I'll help you any way I can with Harry."

"Would.. would you stay with me and hold me if we ever do that? I think I'd like you to be there with and for me."

Hermione nodded and traced Ginny's jawline with one finger. Ginny reached for it and kissed Hermione's fingertip. "Okay Nonnie, what's your answer to that question?"

Hermione hung her head and spoke quietly for a bit. "Almost everybody thinks I'm this overbearing bossy know-it-all that obsessed with making everybody follow the rules and do nothing but study."

Ginny spoke up firmly to contradict that statement. "Harry and I certainly know you're different than that. It's just your way of wanting and trying to make everybody do better and not get into trouble. What's that got to do with the question?"

"What if I've imagined that I could give up all that responsibility for a bit and not be the bossy one? To let someone else be in charge and tell me what to do for a change? I think I might like that if I felt the person could be trusted not to hurt me physically or emotionally."

Ginny's eyebrows had gone up quite a bit at the surprising revelation. "Somebody trusty like me or Harry for example?"

"Yes but not all the time. I'm sure you and Harry wouldn't abuse that trust but there's going to be other times when I want what I want- the same as you. I just thought I might like to be more... obedient every once I in a while."

"That's going to be difficult for Harry to understand or do. His mistreatment at the Dursley's makes him hate ordering anybody about unless it's matter of absolute need like our safety."

Hermione nodded. "I know but maybe I can convince Harry that it's ok as long as it's in the bedroom and it's a type of play."

"Games of a sexual nature? I'm learning so much today Miss Granger."

"I think we're both learning and that's okay. Kind of what the questions were designed to do. Speaking of which …"

Hermione reached into the pillowcase for another question. "Not many questions left in there. You do realize all this sex talk is just talk for the time being right? I mean Harry is nowhere near ready for some of the things we've been saying."

"I know but I get goosebumps just thinking about what Harry might do to either of us once we get pass the hugging and kissing and little touching we're doing now. Besides you and I can always practice our hugging and kissing."

Hermione's eyes lit up at Ginny's words. She shook herself mentally and opened up the slip that contained the next question. "If you could get completely away with it, what public place would you like to have sex with Harry?"

"Didn't you forget something Hermione?"

"I wasn't sure you wanted to continue after the last round."

"I'm sure I want to continue."

"Goodie." Ginny giggled at Hermione's enthusiasm but reached out when Hermione leaned into her. This time the snog session lasted a long time as both Hermione and Ginny enjoyed the long kiss and the wandering hands that seemed to stroke each other's backs and sides. Both were smiling when they broke apart.

"I like kissing you."

"Me too."

"Think Harry will mind if we disappear into a broom closet or two?"

"No but I think he'd prefer that we not get caught together like that."

"I can just imagine the look on your brother Percy's face if he caught us sucking face."

"Ewww, then Mum would find out. He's such a tattle. Guess it's this room for us then."

"Or Harry could be our lookout."

"He would probably do that without a blink. He's such a good boyfriend."

"Yes he would. So where do you want to do the deed with Harry?"

"I'm not sure about being out in public but if we could get away with it then it's real easy…"

"_Middle of the Quidditch Pitch!_" both girls yelled at the same time.

Hermione grinned. "That's the first place I thought of for the two of you. It would be perfect since you both like the game so much."

"So where would be the risky place for you Nonnie?" Ginny propped her head up on one hand and traced Hermione's face with other. Hermione closed her eyes to enjoy the sensation but then moved Ginny's hand.

"It's hard to concentrate when you're doing that Gin. Not that I didn't like it a lot. But I'd have to say if Harry and I wouldn't get caught then it would have to be on the Professor's table in the Great Hall."

Ginny whistled. "You don't do things by half when your imagination gets turned loose, do you?"

"I guess that's why I try to keep it turned off except when I'm with you or Harry. You two have a knack for turning me on in more than one way."

Ginny and Hermione stared at each other for the longest time. Ginny's eyes were wandering up and down Hermione's front but Hermione tried reading the expression on Ginny's face for clues as to what she was thinking.

Ginny's voice was a little breathless as she finally spoke. "I don't think I can answer any more of those questions right now Hermione. I'm absolutely wound up and need to do something about it. I might go back to my room and put some silencing and privacy spells up."

There was a silence in the room for a while before Hermione answered. "All this talk has got me in the same state too; if I don't do something about it I'm not going to be able to get any sleep tonight."

"I'm pretty sure I couldn't touch you like that yet Hermione but I wouldn't mind…"

"Yes Ginny?"

"Would it be horrible if we both stayed here and masturbated? I could ask for another bed but I wouldn't mind you being close if I touched myself."

"That sounds very nice Ginny. I'm a little surprised that you haven't smelled that I've been a little aroused myself."

"That's one of the things that have made me horny. Are we really going to do this?"

"Nox" The lights went out in the room and Hermione felt Ginny move to a more comfortable position on her side of the bed. Hermione's hand were already starting to reach and touch some very sensitive areas and it didn't take much to bring her arousal level up after the talking and touching the two of them had already done together.

Hermione had already discarded her knickers and was reaching down and through her thighs when she felt Ginny lower her shields next to her. It was a shock suddenly feeling Ginny's sighs and experience how and where Ginny was touching herself.

'_**Ginny?'**_

'_**Bond mates share, don't they? Twice the hands means twice the pleasure? Can't think of anybody I more want to share this feeling with than you love.'**_

Hermione was amazed but lowered her own shields to let Ginny experience how it felt when she was touching herself. The two girls moved closer together and neither complained when they turned their heads at the same time and kissed each other as they came.

The two girls hugged for a long time as they recovered from the highly charged shared intimacy. Ginny and Hermione were smiling when they walked back hand in hand to the Gryffindor common room just before curfew.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Harry Gets a Say

It was their third night at Griffin's Lair and the second since Harry had learned how they could separate themselves from each other. Last night had been a night of exploration, discovery and wonder for Harry, Hermione and especially Ginny. The girls had set the rules for last night's bedtime; touching was allowed anywhere but kissing could only happen above the waist. Harry couldn't find any reason to complain about the outcome of anything that had happened last night. He didn't think either of his newfound wives did but he wasn't absolutely sure about that. They were all newly given this circumstance even though Harry and Hermione had previously had a few intimate moments together.

Harry had a difficult time believing and understanding that in a matter of a few days passage the three of them were married. And that they were now legally considered adults. Harry was also not sure of what to make of the fact that the bond magic had increased their physical growth to that of young adults of about 17 or 18 years old. He had to keep reminding himself not to stare too much at the extraordinary ladies his wives had developed into.

Their third day was long and filled with a number of highs and lows. They had explored the island and had found a mystery in the library that promised to tax their curiosity. Ginny had also told them about her time under Tom's possession and Harry and Hermione had held her while she cried. It had helped get it out of her system and Harry had a wonderful bit of time in bed with snogging and touching her that afternoon. It helped put the cheery smile back on Ginny's face.

Hermione had asked at supper if Harry had anything specific in mind for the bedroom that night. Harry blushed a little but answered when he was sure Rettus and Llasol weren't around. "You are probably going to think I'm daft but I'd like it if we could talk and answer questions. This intimacy thing is really wonderful but I'd like to make sure about some of the things we've been doing and not go crazy thinking about all the possibilities or how I could mess up everything."

Ginny had finished her pudding and came over to ruffle Harry's hair gently. "You are ever the gentleman Mr. Potter and I kind of like your idea. Hermione and I have done some talking about relationships and bedtime activities, but I think it would really be nice to have your viewpoint on things."

"You two have talked about me?" Harry said a little skeptically.

"Only for a couple of years Jamie." Hermione came over to pick up Harry's bowl and take it with hers out to the kitchen. "How about we all read for a bit and then meet up in the bedroom?"

"Forty five minutes about right?" Harry asked.

"Sounds good to me." Ginny headed for the bedroom to get a book to read but came back out to sit on the couch. Harry started reading one of the books on runes that had been found in the library upstairs. Hermione gave each of them a small quick kiss on her way back to the bedroom.

Ginny had read her book quietly for about five minutes and then asked Harry if he minded if she could lay down with her head in his lap. Harry said no but grabbed a pillow "to make her more comfortable." Harry got a "spoilsport" in return but found that they could both get comfortable and concentrate on their books without bothering the other person. In fact, both admitted quickly that it was a very comfortable arrangement for being together.

The _Book of Forgotten Charms_ fascinated Ginny for a time but she admitted finally that she was little restless and placed a bookmark on the page she had stalled on. She stretched a little and told Harry she was going to go take a shower and get ready for bed. She walked a few feet away but turned back and stood quietly by the edge of the couch.

"Something I've forgotten Gin?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to share a shower with me. I'm not asking for anything else but… you do a great job as a back washer."

Harry nodded and put down his book. He and Ginny walked back into their bedroom and found that Hermione was already in bed reading. Harry thought he should say something to her as Ginny was starting to strip down to head to the bathroom. Harry tried very hard not to stare at the redhead as she disrobed.

"Um, Ginny and I are going to take a shower."

Hermione didn't look up from her book. "Okay."

Harry was confused. "I said Ginny and I were going to take a shower."

"I heard you Harry. You're allowed to take a shower with Ginny or with me. Or by yourself."

"You don't mind?"

Hermione put down her book and looked at Harry. "Unless you are trying to make me jealous somehow, of course I don't mind. Whatever you do or don't do together is fine by me."

"I'm just confused by all this sharing."

Hermione grinned and beckoned Harry closer with a crook of her finger. When Harry got near, Hermione leaned over and kissed him. "That's for worrying about what I think. But go ahead and catch up with Ginny, she wouldn't have asked you if she didn't want you to be with her."

"You know it wasn't my idea to share a shower."

"Of course Harry. We have to work on that confidence of yours. Get going; if she wants you to help wash her hair or her back you can take a look at that marvelous bum we both like so much."

Harry blushed which sent Hermione off in a fit of giggles. He stripped down himself and headed for the bathroom. Hermione whistled at him and called out. "Ginny's not the only one in the family with a great looking tush."

Harry, being naked, resisted the urge to turn around. "Thanks Hermione, I love you too."

Making a very brief pit stop, Harry threw open the door to the shower and nervously stepped in. Ginny graced him with one of her dazzling smiles. "I was beginning to think you might have chickened out."

Harry knew he was blushing and tried to keep his focus on his NAKED wife's face. "I think it would be nice for you and I to get used to being naked without trying to think about…. Um I mean…"

Ginny laughed and moved close to hug him. "I do know what you mean Harry. I'll admit I like looking at you even if "Em" is being a stand-up guy or not. You are my husband now. I hope you like looking at me as well."

"You have no idea of how much I like looking at you Ginny."

"Whether I'm naked or not?"

"Of course, there's a time and place for getting naked and doing things to and with each other. I'm just not used to seeing… everything I guess."

"I, for one, don't mind you looking at me starkers. I'm kind of happy that that privilege is reserved for just you and Nonnie because I know how much you both love me."

"Thanks Ginny. You make a lot of sense. But there's still the matter of Em having a mind and reaction of his own."

"It's okay Harry; it's kind of a compliment; at least I'm looking at it like that."

Harry laughed and grabbed his wife up in a hug. "Looking at it? Thank you Vixen. Now about that back...?"

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather wash my front?"

"Maybe some other time when we're more interested in having fun than getting clean."

"There. That was part of the entire idea of inviting you in here."

Harry and Ginny washed up with some occasional hugs and kisses. Both liked the experience even if it didn't lead to anything else. They helped each other dry off after the shower and Harry watched as she stepped into some knickers and a big sleep shirt. Harry put on some clean shorts himself and they both walked back into the bedroom together.

Hermione watched them come in and climb into bed. "I was starting to worry about the two of you. Have a nice time?"

Harry nodded and leaned into his wife to kiss her. "Yes, just a little talking and hugging and Em finally got used to having a wet naked female within one foot of him and he relaxed."

Hermione turned a questioning eye to Ginny. She giggled. "Sometimes; Em's got a very quick reaction time depending on where you touch Jamie."

Harry laughed a little nervously. "I'm a teenage boy. I'm not supposed to have any control where erections are concerned."

Ginny clapped her hands. "You said erections without stammering or blushing Harry."

"I'm trying to get over my nervousness or embarrassment with you two; I think you'd like me to be as open and honest as I can be. Just don't expect it all the time."

"We're all in the same boat Harry. I certainly don't want to say or do anything that you might take the wrong way or get upset about."

"Thanks Nonnie" Harry said. "Since this was my idea more or less I'll start with something that might be easy. I hope."

Ginny asked if Harry wanted the sitting arrangement on the bed changed any and Harry said he didn't mind if either of them moved around to get comfortable. Ginny reached out for Hermione's hand and then pulled her around so they were sitting side by side.

Harry chuckled and both girls suddenly asked why. "I'm looking at my two best friends in the entire world and we're in bed together. It's no wonder my concentration goes sideways sometimes."

Hermione nodded but reached for a pillow to hug it. "That better Jamie?"

"Yes and that's part of the first subject. Last night was very special to all of us and I can't find words to tell you how sexy you were in that lingerie. I get that you wanted to make an impression on me. Hermione however likes to sleep nude most of the time while Ginny's more a knickers and big shirt type sleeper."

"That's basically right and the question or point is…?"

"I pretty sure that if you're wearing some of those fancy or see-through numbers that you want certain things to happen with me or all together."

"Yes" answered Ginny.

"On the other hand, if you are wearing your usual sleepwear, then maybe you won't mind too much if I can fondle your bums or those lovely breasts without any attempt to go further. I'm just trying to establish some boundaries of my own here."

Hermione turned to Ginny for confirmation. "Casual touching is okay and playful touching is okay."

"This is so difficult. How aggressive - sorry wrong word. How do I …"

"Seduce us without getting to be a bother?" Ginny volunteered.

"Something like that. I will never force you to do anything you want to do but I don't want to come off being totally passive about things or not letting you know how desirous you are to me."

"And you're concerned that we'll think rotten things about you if you want to touch us first?

"I guess. Can you tell I'm confused about how much special attention you would like with me beginning things rather than you?"

"Let's try this then" Hermione said. "Come over her and kiss me Harry."

Harry moved around on the bed so he gave his usual peck on the lips to Nonnie. "That was nice Harry; just your nice normal kiss. Now kiss me like you really want me to know just how much you love me."

Harry reached out and pulled Hermione into a real close hug. He pressed his lips to hers and held it there and just poured his feelings of need and desire into Hermione's lips. He realized he was stroking Hermione's back and touching her where he knew she was sensitive rather that ticklish.

Harry released Nonnie. She gave him one of her most brilliant grins. "Does that answer a question then Jamie?"

"Okay I see the difference there. Just letting you know how much more turned on I am or what my feeling are at the moment can tell you what my intentions are."

Ginny cleared her throat and Harry saw that she was pointing to her own lips. Harry moved over so that he was sitting between Ginny's legs. He was just about to lean in to kiss her when she licked her lips. Harry continued on and kissed her anyway, about halfway between the casual and deep kisses he gave Hermione. Ginny opened her eyes when Harry straightened up and smiled. "That was just wonderful Jamie. A few more like that and I could be persuaded to get rid of my top."

"See that's part of what's confusing me. How much do you need or want me to touch you?"

"That's a matter of getting used to us over time Harry. You'll get to understand our moods a lot better without reading our minds and we'll all make some mistakes in judging what the others need or want."

Ginny took over from Hermione. "You, my dear husband, just have to remember you are allowed to make mistakes with us and we'll forgive you because we love you. Well, mistakes within reason of course. Forgetting our birthdays or going off in danger without telling us will certainly get you on our bad side."

"Okay, I'll try not to worry so much and go with my heart rather than my conscious."

"You're extremely self-conscious at times around us still. And you don't need to be. We do love you very much."

Harry grinned and moved forward to get one the group hugs he knew he was getting spoiled by. He told them both that and Hermione reminded him that they "wanted to do that".

"So that was my first concern. Either of you want to take a go at talking next?"

Hermione nodded and tossed away the pillow she was holding in front of her. "I didn't want to distract you too much Jamie. I know how your eyes go."

Harry stammered but Ginny poked him playfully. "She's just winding you up."

"Harry, I'm naked."

"Yes… I can see that."

"What does it mean to you?"

"A lot; you're more than gorgeous naked or not. I'd be less than honest if I didn't say that your being naked doesn't make me think certain ways."

"But…"

"It doesn't mean anything more than the way you like being relaxed. Not sexual. I can deal with a naked Nonnie because she's comfortable being that way."

"So it would be okay for some or all of us to be naked sometimes without things being weird?"

Harry chuckled. "I can agree with that but I certainly won't speak for Em."

Ginny blushed a little bit but did smile. "He certainly likes to come out and play and be noticed."

"No control over that Mrs. Potter. At least it's just the three of us. Can you imagine what would be happening if Tony and Dee were also nude here with us?"

Ginny chuckled but stopped suddenly as she had the thought of her father-in-law being naked next to her. "So have you figured out your answer to the quandary of what you can or can't do?"

"Yes, I'm feeling a little more confident now about being too passive or too aggressive with you two."

"Good Jamie" Hermione said. "Could I get you to try something else Harry, if Ginny doesn't mind? Hey, quit grinning like that. We're still just talking."

"What can I do for you Nonnie?"

Hermione went flat on the bed and motioned for Harry to do the same. They ended up almost nose to nose and then Ginny fell flat besides Hermione.

"I'd like you to close your eyes. Okay, this will take some of that Gryffindor courage you have an abundance of. You know we'd never speak of anything confidential that has been discussed between us right?"

"I know."

"Keep your eyes closed and relax Jamie. You understand that we won't be shagging for the foreseeable future. Short of that and giving you our permission to do anything else, what would you like to do with or to us in bed?"

Harry gasped and both girls felt his sudden urge to flee. Ginny reached out a hand to touch Harry's. "We will take nothing you say personally and you aren't going to offend us. Split us up into separate girls instead of together if that helps."

Harry's face screwed up in concentration and Hermione knew he was trying to pick his words very carefully. She wanted to nudge him mentally but this was something Harry needed to work out for himself.

It took a little time for Harry to start speaking but his voice seemed clear and sure of himself. "I didn't expect this but I'll try to do my best. I'd like to make a couple of blanket statements first that apply to both of you. I know you're allowing me to touch your fannies and put my fingers inside you; I don't want to get carried away with that. Feeling you up, I mean. I'm very respectful of your virginity and don't want to take it accidentally that way."

"It's a concern I suppose; but not one you should worry about Jamie."

"I WILL worry about; you both deserve some special treatment for that event. It's not something I will ever take lightly."

Ginny stretched a little and kissed Harry's hand where she was holding it. "Okay, what else?

"I am not going to be peaking into your thoughts or emotions when we're in bed together. It seems like cheating to me to give you exactly what and where you want things. It would be a little like a reverse method of masturbation and that's wrong."

"Could we feel what it's like when you come Harry? I'm willing to share that feeling on my side with you."

"Me too." Ginny echoed.

"That would be very special. Thanks for the offer. It kind of leads into the last thing I wanted to mention to you both." Harry ducked his head. "Merlin help me, I'm actually going to say this. Sometime before we go back to Hogwarts could we have a "play" day and see how many times 'Em' could… stand and deliver?"

Harry hid his head in his arms and wondered what the reaction would be to that request on his part.

'_**Harry, that's a valid investigation. Of course we will.'**_

'_**I'm just imagining all the tricks we'll have to use for that.'**_

Harry looked up to see that both girls were grinning at him. He was a little embarrassed he had made the request but he thought the girls were both curious about his stamina.

Ginny sat up and pulled the shirt she was wearing over her head. She dropped back down on the bed with a grin. "Just getting comfortable Harry."

"Is this a test to see how long I can continue on with normal conversations before I lose control and want to touch you both?"

"Maybe, but you should know that conversations like this are really stimulating."

Harry laughed. "I'm not opposed to stimulation."

"We've noticed. Continue on."

"Very well. You asked what I would like do to and with you. Nonnie, I was lucky and you shared one of your masturbation sessions with me in the Room of Requirement. I liked that a lot and wouldn't mind seeing that again. I was also wondering if I could make you have an orgasm by just playing with the "ladies" and those marvelous nipples. You'll have to warn me somehow if I get too rough with them though."

Ginny had to strain to hear Nonnie's reply. "I'd like that; it's giving me goosebumps just imagining you at my breasts. Anything else?"

"We haven't said much about kissing everywhere but if you didn't mind, do you think you would like me to kiss down there? I mean whenever we get to that stage. You smell wonderful when you are aroused and I want to find out if you taste just as great. Same request for you too Ginny."

Hermione didn't answer and Harry thought maybe he had said too much. Nonnie's face was flushed and Harry wasn't sure what that meant. Ginny smiled and reached out to put an arm around Hermione and hug her. "Nonnie's very turned on by that idea Harry but really wants to try and finish the discussion."

"Have I said enough for you Nonnie?"

"Yes Jamie but let's try getting to your plans for Ginny."

Ginny squirmed under his look but kept her head up. "Yes, what dastardly things do you want to do with me Mr. Potter?"

"This isn't quite so easy to say Vixen. You know how much I admire your bum and like touching it. Nonnie says there's a way to mutually do oral on each other. She says the French call it 'soixante-neuf'; basically you sit your nice bum on my chin and get to try handling Em with your mouth and hands. Is that too wicked of me to think about happening?"

"N..No, Harry but that sounds like something that might be dangerous to you. I 'm not sure I could trust myself not to bite you accidentally while you're licking… while you're licking…. you know."

"So are you interested or not?" Harry said a little mischievously.

"Merlin, yes! Just don't tell mum or I'll have to move to another country."

Harry and Hermione both broke up laughing and Harry kissed the redhead on her nose. "How about this for another idea? You have my permission and encouragement to be as vocal or as graphic as you want to be while we are intimate. You can say all the dirty, nasty things that come to your mind and I promise I won't be offended. I'm not saying you have to but just if you feel like it."

Ginny's jaw dropped a little bit as she considered the possibilities of that. Hermione cleared her throat and asked if Harry was okay if she did that too. Harry nodded his head but said he himself might not be able to say things like that while looking at such gorgeous ladies. The girls grew quiet as they considered all the things their husband had said to them.

Harry finally thought he had had enough of lying on his front. He crawled up between the girls and rested his back against the headboard of the bed. The girls flipped around to lay their heads on his shoulders.

"I think I've answered your question Nonnie. At least for now. So I'll sit back and listen to what you want to say, if you want to say anything."

"You moved Harry. Is it because it got too uncomfortable for you to lay on Em?"

"Yes Ginny. It's just like Nonnie said – this turned out to be a very stimulating conversation."

Hermione tapped Harry lightly on the chest with one finger. "Is it too uncomfortable or painful Harry? I've read that it can get really painful if you are overstimulated and don't find a way to come."

"Yes, it can get painful. The guys at school call it having blue balls for some reason or other."

Ginny got up to one elbow to look Harry in the eye. "You will tell us if you get in that condition right? I don't want to think that we caused you pain by being around us or looking at us. We definitely want to help you with that."

"Its part of our duties as wives to make sure that you are never hurting."

" ...and what kind of a Healer am I going to be if my husband suffers?"

"Thanks you two. I will definitely let you know if I need assistance."

"Or we could watch you take matters into your own hands, I suppose."

Harry reached to tickle Ginny on her ribs and she squealed briefly before he turned her loose. "Something you'd like to see I suppose."

"At least once Jamie."

"Okay, thanks for that tidbit. Anything else either of you would like to tell me?"

Suddenly both girls seemed nervous to Harry. "I'm sorry. I'm not going to pry."

Ginny apologized first. "You are not prying. It's just discussions between me and Hermione have been going on for a while and we made a promise not to tell you what they were."

Hermione made an objection. "But that was a promise not to tell Harry - our boyfriend. Not to tell Harry our husband. It's totally different Ginny."

"Good, I didn't want to hide things from you Harry but I had my promise to Nonnie to consider."

"I understand that part. I'm not upset if you don't want to tell me anything else tonight then."

Nonnie made a decision and leaned up to whisper in Harry's ear. Ginny didn't catch exactly what she said but Harry's eyebrows rose almost to the top of his forehead. Ginny could swear later that Harry's eyes flashed a brilliant green and his smile got a little broader.

"Yes?" he said.

"Yes… sir."

"Wow!"

Hermione looked across Harry's chest and smiled encouragingly at Ginny. Ginny gulped but leaned up to say something quietly to her husband. "I… want you to know that I've sometimes imagined you... slapping and spanking my bum."

Harry groaned and settled back against the headboard. Ginny and Hermione both looked up at his face a little anxiously. "I think we've broken him Nonnie."

Waving a finger in the air, Harry corrected his spouses. "Not broken but this is the time when I tell you I've reached that uncomfortable overstimulated condition."

"Just from talking?"

"Well there's also those two magnificent sets of breasts I've been glancing at for a while."

Ginny and Nonnie reached out and carefully divested Harry of his shorts. "Yup, it's a big problem all right."

"Not helping much Vixen."

"Shall we lend him a hand or two Nonnie?"

Hermione shook her head no. "I think a medical condition like this calls for a more drastic treatment."

"As a healer-in-training I agree with you."

Harry was struggling somewhere between amusement and aggravation. He was very uncomfortable now and he might just have to result to taking care of it himself.

Nonnie's next words caused Harry to almost have a heart attack. "I guess it's supposed to be like licking a lollipop. Shall we try it side by side then?"

"You take the top Nonnie. I'll start from the bottom; I want to check and see if they are really blue or not."

Harry really wanted to watch this wonderful thing happen but the next contact that his wives made with him made his eyeballs roll totally back in their sockets. Harry vowed that if he didn't die in the next minute from absolute ecstasy, he would spend the rest of his life trying to make his wives feel just as wonderful.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – A Joyous Noel

(December 25th, 1993 – 3rd Year)

Harry swung by the kitchen and grabbed a cold bottle of sparkling cider and three glasses before he followed Ginny and Hermione up to their bedroom on the second floor. He was interested in a nice slow conclusion to their first Christmas at Potter Manor as well as their first Christmas together being legally married. The girls had a slightly different idea and pushed Harry out to the terrace and asked him to continue up to the gazebo while they changed out of their dress clothes. Harry raised a questioning eyebrow but the girls gave him a quick kiss and said that they would be along in a bit.

Harry took the elevator up to the roof and placed the bottle on a table outside the gazebo where it would stay chilled in the cool December air. He entered the wood and glass structure and lit a few of the big candles that lay around the room. Harry went and got some blankets and pillows from a small cupboard and laid them on the top of the futon that faced the door.

The futon had been purchased by Hermione, Ginny and Dee on one of their muggle shopping trips in the fall. Not only was the piece of furniture large enough and comfy enough for the three of them to sit and talk together but it made into an excellent bed when laid open. The futon faced across the small valley next to Potter Manor and was a favorite place for the three to end the day at when they were home.

Harry sat on the edge of the futon and thought about the day they had just finished. Breakfast with the Grangers, an afternoon and late lunch at The Burrow with the Weasleys and a small smorgasbord meal with Sirius, Narcissa, Draco, Remus and Tonks in the evening. Harry didn't quite believe that Professor Snape was downstairs now exchanging Christmas presents with Narcissa and Draco but that's what was happening. It had been an entertaining but somewhat draining day. Harry didn't quite know what to expect from his wives this evening other than a good snog or two and a long snuggle together before they all fell asleep.

Harry was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear or see the elevator begin running again. He was touched gently on the shoulder and suddenly noticed that Hermione and Ginny were standing in front of him. They both had small grins on their faces and Harry noticed as they pulled him up into a hug that they were wearing their Hogwarts robes but their bare toes were sticking out from the bottom edge.

"Where are your shoes or slippers? I don't want you to catch a cold out here by walking around barefoot."

"It's okay Harry; it was only for a moment or so." Hermione pulled Harry over to a small grouping of chairs while Ginny went back to get the bottle of cider from the outside table. Harry pried the top off the bottle and poured three small glasses of the bubbly liquid.

"We had enough Butterbeer today to float a small boat so I thought this would make a nice nightcap for us. Anyone want to make the first toast?"

Ginny and Hermione pointed at each other but Hermione was the first to raise her glass up. "Here's to friends and family. Something we have become and something that we'll always be. To the Potters!"

Harry took a sip and was surprised when both girls leaned in to give him a lingering kiss on each cheek. Ginny's smile was very broad when she giggled and spoke up next. "To the best and most considerate husband anyone could ever want. We both love you very much Harry James Potter for the kind, generous, thoughtful and protective soul either of us have had the privilege of meeting."

"You make it sound like I'm a very good pet" Harry said with a grin.

"Yes but you are our pet Jamie." Ginny put her glass down and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. She had a fierce look in her eyes when she wound her hands in Harry's hair and lowered her lips to his. Harry was almost overwhelmed by the intensity and need of the contact; Ginny let her tongue caress Harry's lips and he opened his mouth to grant her total access to his mouth. Their tongues met and gently explored each other and Harry could hear his heart beating faster the longer that that incredible experience lasted. Ginny finally had to wrench her mouth away suddenly and she and Harry were both gasping a little to get some oxygen back into their systems. "That was incredible Gin. I love you very much."

A tap on his shoulder made Harry turn a little quickly to face Hermione. She was smiling at the look she saw in Harry's and Ginny's faces. "My turn, if you don't mind."

Harry held his arms out and Hermione almost lept into them for a good long hug. She had her head next to Harry's and he wasn't surprised when he felt Ginny come up behind them and caress his hair as she carefully gave Hermione a kiss that Harry thought was aimed just next to Hermione's uncovered ear. Hermione gave a small shudder that had nothing to do with being cold. Ginny slipped her arms around them briefly to envelope them both in a hug and then she moved away. Hermione levered herself back out of the close hug and Harry saw that there were glad tears in her eyes. "I am so happy to be here right now to be with you and Ginny. It's like a wonderful dream that I wake up to and can enjoy every day."

She grabbed and carefully held Harry's head as she brought her mouth close to his. Harry closed his eyes anticipating the kiss but was surprised when Hermione made a sideways lick from one ear down across his mouth to the other ear. Harry was the one shaking now and saw that Hermione had a hungry look to her.

"Hey, take it easy on the man Nonnie. We have plans that he needs to be conscious for."

"Does he really need to be conscious? I'm sure he wouldn't mind us taking advantage of him in any condition."

Harry looked up at Ginny's laughter and saw that she was just finishing making up the futon and fluffing up the pillows. Harry was tapped on the top of the head and saw that Hermione had moved her face closer again. "How many kisses do you think we want tonight husband?"

"There aren't enough stars to count how many I want to give Ginny and you Nonnie."

Hermione's grin became even wider. "You're making me all gooey inside Harry. I can't believe how you say the exactly right things to make me love you more."

"It's easy to say things I mean to you and Ginny." Harry saw that Ginny was making shooing motions with her hands and decided she was trying to tell him to kiss his closest wife. Harry didn't waste much time thinking about it and pulled Hermione back into a close hug. He lowered his head and kissed his way up her neck and to her mouth. Hermione squirmed and tried to climb into his lap but Harry was holding her too tight. Harry finally found her mouth and attacked it with almost a necessary roughness as he poured his love and desires into the contact. Hermione gasped once as she opened her mouth to let Harry's tongue in. It seemed like an incredibly long time that they stayed like that but both wanted so much more of it when they finally parted.

Hermione started to stand but Harry had to put his hands on her hips as she wobbled a little unsteadily. "You say any word about any other male in the world Harry Potter and I'll chuck you off the top of the Manor, Christmas or not."

Harry chuckled and switched his grip from Hermione's hips to one of her hands. "I may be absent-minded and oblivious some days but even I know when to shut up and just enjoy life."

Ginny returned and she and Hermione mushed Harry together with one of their incredible double hugs. Harry smiled and kissed both their foreheads in turn.

"But we don't want you to totally shut up Harry" Hermione said.

"Yes, some of us like hearing how you feel when we are doing things to you and besides… we sort of have some plans that involve the use of your tongue."

Harry just couldn't stop himself from blushing at what Ginny had said but did try to brazen it through. "Really? Am I going to be the only one employing my oral skills this evening Mrs. Potter?"

A surprising tense drawl issued from Hermione's lips. "Well, you've got to ask yourself one question Harry: Do I feel lucky? Well, do ya, punk?"

Harry collapsed giggling on the floor as Hermione fell over laughing beside him. Ginny stood with her hands on her hips. "I can NOT believe you ruined a perfectly good romantic mood by quoting a western."

"Cop movie, Gin."

"Whatever." Ginny made to flounce away toward the door but Harry and Hermione both tackled her about the knees and brought her down screaming. It quickly turned into a tickle fight and Ginny finally yelled for mercy with Harry sitting on her stomach and Hermione paying special attention to the bottom of both feet.

When the giggling finally settled, Hermione released her hold on Ginny's ankles and moved up next to the redhead as Harry lay down on her. "I apologize Gin. It just popped out of my mouth before I could stop it."

Ginny turned her head from staring up at Harry to address her wife. "Then I demand a proper apology."

"I already said…"

"Show me."

Hermione licked her lips nervously and reached out to cup Ginny's cheek with one hand. She closed her eyes as did Ginny and Harry had a close up view of his two wives expressing their love to each other in a deep and obviously caring kiss. Ginny sighed contentedly as Hermione withdrew just a bit and kissed her nose and then each eyelid carefully. Hermione snuggled in closer to the side of her spouses and threw an arm across Harry's back. Harry blew Hermione an air kiss and smiled. "This is probably the least comfortable place we could continue on with things. I'd like to answer Nonnie's question before we get up though."

"What question?" Ginny said.

"About feeling lucky? Quit squirming Gin, if I'm too heavy I'll move now."

"Don't you dare Jamie. I've got you right where I want you." Ginny moved her legs a bit and looped her ankles around Harry's calves to hold him in place.

"Hmmm? Nonnie, I think that woke up Em."

Harry hung his head down in resignation and felt Hermione caress his neck lightly. "The answer Harry?"

"To answer your question, I feel very lucky. Not just because of the way I think this night might end up but just being a friend as well as husband to both you marvelous women. I feel loved and cherished, even when I royally bollix things up. I only miss you a little when I'm sleeping because I know you'll be right by my side or in my thoughts whenever I wake up to continue this marvelous life we have together. Yes, Nonnie, I am a very lucky punk."

Harry saw a tear leave Ginny's right eye and he kissed it away before it got too far. Hermione leaned in and quietly whispered in Harry's ear. "You have no idea of how lucky a fellow you will be tonight. Ginny and I want to wear you out."

Ginny was the one to waggle her eyebrows at Harry this time and she relaxed the hold she had on his legs and back. Hermione made it to her feet first and she and Harry pulled Ginny up into another mutual hug.

Each wife took one of Harry's hands and they led him to the edge of the futon and sat him down on the edge of it. Harry was a little uncomfortable when they both knelt and divested him of his shoes and socks before starting to attack the buttons of his shirt. Harry reached for the closure of their robes more than once but had his hands gently removed or slapped for his efforts. "Husband's first tonight" Ginny said as she slipped his shirt off his shoulders. Hermione plucked his glasses off his face and then gave him a kiss. "Your real eyes just drive me crazy. All shiny and such a wonderful green."

Harry drew the line at having them remove his pants but they did stand while they watched him undue his belt and loosen up the top snap to his trousers. He was then unceremoniously pushed back on the bed and each girl grabbed a pant leg and stripped him down to his boxers.

"Well, I never" Harry said with a laugh.

"Yes, you have" Ginny said grinning.

"And will continue to do so" Hermione finished.

"Okay I surrender. What's next?"

"Scoot back a bit and sit up. And close your eyes please. We've some new nightwear we liked to show you Harry."

"That's always a great idea but I was kind of guessing you were both starkers under the robes."

"That bit of surprise might be saved for when we get back to school Jamie. Shut those peepers now."

Harry nodded and shut his eyes. He heard a bit of giggling from the foot of the futon and a pair of zippers as Ginny and Hermione worked on divesting themselves of their robes. Time seemed to stretch out forever as Harry waited but it actually wasn't more than thirty seconds before he was told he could look. Harry opened his eyes and then his hands clenched the sheets he was sitting on to keep him from leaping forward. The sight took his breath and a good part of his mind away. Hermione was facing him but Ginny was standing right next to her facing away from Harry.

They were both wearing his Hogwarts Quidditch jersey. Scarlet with gold stripes and trimmings; Gryffindor embroidered across the front and Potter with the number 1 on the back.

"So where did those come from?" Harry got out.

"Quality Quidditch Supplies in Diagon Alley. It's a surprisingly good seller they told us."

"Uh-huh." Harry still couldn't quite believe what he was seeing. Nonnie and Ginny were wearing his jerseys – and nothing else! Since the jersey only came to their waists Harry had an unrestricted view of some of the best of his wives wonderful assets. Hermione facing him with her long beautiful legs and naked Mons and Ginny's fantastic bum that seemed to be begging to be touched or kissed.

Harry sat speechless for a long time. Just taking in the view he knew was only given to him. He knew his heart was racing but his mind refused to tell his mouth all the wonderful things he felt he should be saying to these two very special females. Ginny frowned. "He hasn't said anything. Perhaps he'd like us the other way around." Both girls turned slowly 180 degrees till Harry was viewing Nonnie's tush and Ginny's red topped fanny.

Harry finally found his voice. "Either side of you two are incredible and I just can't do justice to say how… hot you both are. I definitely think that's my second favorite thing for you to wear to bed from now on."

Ginny tilted her head sideways just a little bit and batted her eyes. "Only the_ second_ favorite Harry?"

Nonnie turned around and whispered very loudly. "I think he prefers our birthday suits love."

Ginny made a move to the hem of her jersey and lifted it up just past her belly button. "Something like this Jamie?"

Harry knew he was just nodding mindlessly but he didn't seem to be able to stop. Seeing both his wives half-naked had definitely caused a reaction in his shorts. He wasn't sure he could move in any matter whatsoever without hurting himself or improbably ripping through his boxers. Nonnie seemed to notice his condition and took pity on her spouse. "Maybe we shouldn't stand quite like this. I think Em has reared its amazingly impressive head again and it's causing Jamie some discomfort."

"There's a cure for that" Ginny said cheekily.

Harry groaned and laid down flat on his back. He closed his eyes but felt the futon move a little as his wives settled down beside him. Ginny started stroking his chest. "The little fashion show wasn't designed to make you uncomfortable Harry."

"I know Gin but if you think I'm going to NOT react on seeing either of you half-starkers then you obviously haven't been paying attention to my little friend."

"Little he says. Haven't we paid you enough compliments about your size?"

"Seeing as you, at least, has ever seen another male in the condition you always put me in, I'm not sure it's a valid compliment."

Ginny and Hermione look at Harry in shock. He really believed what he was saying. Hermione placed a gentle hand on her husband's cheek. "Belief it or not Mr. Potter, both of us have done a little research on what we so jealously keep secret from the rest of the Hogwarts witches."

Harry waited for the explanations as Hermione and Ginny tried to figure out how to best reassure their husband. Both girls rested on their fronts and looked up into Harry's face. Hermione sighed. "I'll go first. Scientific data only. Statistically the average length for a fully functional male organ is between 5½ and 6 inches fully engorged depending on whose study you read. And about 5 inches in circumference."

Harry had a little smile on his face when he kissed Hermione gently. "You do love doing your research Nonnie. I wish I could see your book list someday though."

"Then there's the visit the Grangers have made to the naturist beaches and resorts. You sometimes can't avoid seeing erections and, believe me Harry; you have nothing to be ashamed of."

Ginny giggled and moved her hand to the front of Harry's boxers and stroked Em through his underwear. "This is much longer than what she said was normal and neither Hermione nor I can fully wrap a hand around you when you're at your finest."

Jumping just a little bit at the touch, Harry shook his head. "I'm really not fishing for compliments dears. Some blokes brag about their 'largesse' but I'm certainly not one of those."

"We know love and that's one thing we love about you. But you shouldn't be too modest about what you naturally have. At least with us."

"I'm not going to speak for Hermione Harry but I think you're just the right size. Long and plump and filling me up and touching just all the right places every time we make love. That's so….exciting and emotionally stimulating as well rocking my world when Em is about brushing my belly button from the inside. I get excited just thinking about how wonderful Em is."

Harry chuckled but asked Ginny if she wasn't exaggerating just a little bit. She shook her head. "Tell you what hubby, we'll share our feelings and experiences at least once tonight and you can tell me how far up into me you think you are."

Ginny smiled shyly up at her husband after her statement. She stretched up a little and worried his bottom lip with her teeth for a second and then turned to her best female friend.

"Your turn to tell our husband why you get so turned on by his size."

Hermione didn't look very confident or sure of herself as she looked up into Harry's eyes. "It's… it's…"

"Hermione Granger Potter speechless? It's just me and Gin here Nonnie."

Hermione looked more than a little flummoxed and Ginny gave Harry a private mental nudge. He hesitated and Ginny gave him one of _those_ looks that meant she wasn't kidding.

Furrowing his brow, Harry dropped his voice a good octave. "You _will _tell me _now_ MISS GRANGER. Is that understood?"

Seeing Nonnie's bottom lip quiver just a little bit, Harry wondered if he had pushed her the wrong way. Hermione struggled to her knees then sat back on her heels. She folded her hands in her lap and lowered her head. Her voice was very soft and respectful. "Sir, you are just what I need and Em is ever more than what I ever hoped to be joined up with. Just thinking about how it feels having me filled up and loved makes me damp and wishing I could invent a permanent drying charm for my knickers. Outside of class when I'm alone sometimes I want to touch myself and get off but know I shouldn't because it won't be ever as good as having you, Em in me and making me scream in happiness. I like seeing Em all the time, even when he's occasionally just hanging around and not up to being the mighty steed I dream about mounting. I try not to drool and control myself from reaching out and fondling you all the time or thinking of having Em in my mouth. I try to control myself but there's times when I want to be very naughty young lady and have Em in me anywhere just so you can claim me. I don't believe you're making me say all these improper things to you."

Harry raised himself up and kissed Hermione on the cheek. She looked up hopefully. "My fault entirely Nonnie. I ordered you to. But you thought I might when you didn't answer right away. Am I wrong?"

"No… sir."

"Do you mind me giving you orders Miss Granger?"

"No sir. I would tell you when I'm Nonnie rather than 'Miss Granger'.

"And how exactly am I to know when 'Miss Granger' is present or wants some directedness?"

Hermione drew a breath and lowered her eyes again. "May I call you My Lord when we're alone or just the three of us?"

"You have my permission, if you need it, Miss Granger. And for Ginny?"

Hermione reached out and touched Ginny's wrist. "My Lady?"

Ginny was very solemn as she replied. "You may call me that Miss Granger."

Harry wasn't upset but was a little puzzled. He hadn't imagined having a conversation like this. "And when we'd rather have our Hermione back instead?"

"Just ask for Nonnie; I'm still in here and just watching somebody else have control over me."

"Very well Miss Granger. I do have one more thing to say to you. Make that two; neither your Lord nor Lady will ever physically abuse you; we just can't do that. Anything Miss Granger desires in the way of control will be verbal only. Do you understand that Miss Granger?"

"Yes My Lord."

"The second promise we make to you is that only the three of us will ever know about 'Miss Granger'.

Harry motioned with one hand to Ginny and both came up beside their wife and leaned in to kiss her.

"Nonnie?"

Hermione raised her head up and smiled. "Yes Jamie?"

"We're done with Miss Granger now."

"Thank you both. That was wonderful."

"So…are you the least little bit horny now Nonnie?"

"Oh, for Merlin's sake Ginny, yes! Somebody touch me before I spontaneously melt. Or burn up."

Ginny wasted no time in grabbing Hermione's jersey and quickly stripping it off her. Harry pulled Hermione down so that she was lying flat and he and Ginny started kissing her face, neck and shoulders. "So where would you have us Nonnie?"

"My nipples love, please. Gin, do you mind… Could you…"

"Of course Nonnie." Ginny smiled so Hermione could see her and planted a kiss just along the point of her chin. As Harry began teasing one of the points of Nonnie's chest with his lips, Ginny began dropping kisses and occasional small nips in slowly making her way down Nonnie's body.

Harry didn't have to watch Ginny's progress. The way that Nonnie reacted when Ginny reached a particularly sensitive spot was a good enough indication of how well Ginny knew her body. Harry heard and felt his wife get more excited as Ginny and he worked on further arousing her. He felt her take in a deep breath with a moan when Ginny reached her lower lips. She bucked up in sudden release and Harry knew that Ginny had found her center with her fingers or her mouth. Or both.

Nonnie began thrashing around wildly and jammed Harry's head and mouth more firmly into her breast. Harry closed his teeth carefully over the nipple he was latched on to and began sucking and frantically licking the nubbin with his tongue. Nonnie's body jerked in a series of small convulsions and Harry turned his head in time to see her mouth open wide in a silent scream. She fell back to the futon, totally limp and Harry released any contact he had with her breast.

Ginny's shiny face appeared across Hermione's prone and gasping body and Harry leaned across to give his wife a kiss. Ginny lips were full of the taste and smell of Hermione so that answered Harry's half curious question. Both smiled at each other and lay down sideways to bracket Hermione's body.

Hermione's eyelids were heavy and half-closed but the smile that was evident in her eyes and mouth could have been measured in miles. She kissed Harry and then Ginny in turn. "You two may be the death of me yet – but WOW! I'm just going to lie here and relax for a bit. Let me move over a little so the two of you can have a little of the fun that I just had. I'm content just to bask a bit in the overflow of coming and watch the two of you make love."

Moving a little sideways on the futon, Hermione was still mindful of touching the two others as best she could. She watched as Ginny and Harry continued to kiss and fondle each other. Harry finally made an effort to disengage himself from Ginny's hug and put a finger to her lips.

"I would so like to continue this horizontally but I'm so close to the edge already that it just doesn't seem fair to let you only have a second or two of being in that intimate coupling before it was over for me."

"It's not just for my pleasure you know. They'll be seconds later if Nonnie or I have anything to say or do about it."

"So how close are you Gin?"

"It wouldn't take much of any of your special talents to probably get me to Nonnie's condition. Why?"

Harry waggled his eyebrows and Ginny blushed for a second. Hermione chuckled from her prone position. "Even with my eyes closed, I can sense that Harry was going to suggest swapping ends with you so he and you could do a little bit of that oral practicing that was mentioned earlier."

Ginny nodded and moved up so that she could swing her leg up and across Harry' shoulders so she was straddling his head.

'_**You know, I've got a very wonderful view from where I'm lying.'**_

'_**Rats, I was going to say that Harry.'**_

'_**Great minds must think alike.' **_

"_**I don't think it's your minds that you are both admiring now.'**_

"_**Nonnie!'**_

'_**You're absolutely right!' **_Ginny's mental giggle caused Harry to smile.

Harry's view was a little restricted but he saw Nonnie's hand come up first to slap Ginny's cheek lightly and then to start pressing her bum down to rest on Harry's lips. Ginny gave a large gasp but then lowered her head. Harry felt the redhead's silky hair graze and tickle the tops of his thighs. His exclamation of happiness was muffled and passed through Ginny's fanny and caused her to shiver unexpectantly.

As Harry had predicted, it wasn't long until Ginny's practiced hands and mouth brought him over the edge. He stopped his actions only momentarily but tightened his hands on her bottom and continued with his ministrations. He soon received a reward of his own in the releasing of her own essences and her cries of bliss.

Ginny lay panting face down on Harry's torso for a few minutes while they both recovered. Nonnie had watched both releases and slipped out of bed. By the time she came back from her errand, Ginny had turned around again and was cuddling at Harry's held up the other half of the bottle of sparkling cider. "I put a cooling charm on it and I thought we could just finish it off now."

Ginny slid up to one elbow. "And restock some of our bodily fluids too?"

Harry groaned but smiled as Ginny tipped the bottle up and took a few long swallows. She held it out to him but pulled it back when she saw him smirk. "Go ahead and say it – there's a remark waiting to come out; I just know it."

"Okay, bottle first please." Harry took a couple of long swigs himself before handing it back to Nonnie. She finished off the last swallow and then placed the empty on a side table. Harry held up his other arm invitingly and the brown-haired witch hopped into bed and placed Harry's arm around her shoulders. Harry waited for a moment of silence and then acted. He pulled Nonnie and Ginny's heads a little closer to his, looked around carefully as if he telling a big secret and spoke quietly. "What I was going to say was that I thought we had done a pretty good job of exchanging some of our best bodily fluids already."

Harry cringed and wasn't surprised when both girls suddenly turned and attacked him. The three tumbled and turned and fell to laughing and holding onto to each other in fun and shared friendship. When Ginny's giggles had finally settled down, she turned and slapped her husband lightly on the shoulder. "You have some cheek Mr. Potter."

"But not nearly as cute as the cheeks on you or Nonnie" Harry said.

"Nonnie, what are we going to do with this… this husband?"

Hermione reached across to tap Ginny's hand where it rested on Harry's chest. "I don't know about you but I think I'll try talking my husband into making another attack on my virtue."

Ginny snickered. "Ready to go again huh?"

"Whenever Harry thinks he's ready or Em is 'up' for it."

Harry rolled his eyes but just nodded. "How could I not think about another go with two drop dead sexy and naked witches snuggling up next to me? Besides didn't you two threaten to wear me out a bit ago?"

"We might have said something like that. My memory is a little vague about the specifics. It was such a long time ago."

"So are neither of you satisfied by what we've done so far?"

Hermione blushed a little but ran her hand up and down Harry's chest casually. "That was quite, quite fantastic what you and Ginny did to me."

"But…?" Harry prompted.

"All that talk about Em before makes me want to enjoy that part of our sex life tonight too. If you don't think I'm demanding too much."

"Do you not think I don't enjoy being in, under, with you like that?"

"From what you say sometimes Jamie, we think you don't want to be anywhere else."

"You two are never going to get tired of making me blush are you?"

"No."

"Definitely not."

Harry chuckled just a little. "I sort of enjoy it because I have absolutely no idea of what is going to come out of your mouth next. It's frustrating and fun at the same time because you know how to shock me but also when to quit it before it goes too far when we're out in public."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged one of those glances that told Harry they were having a bit of their own private conversation. Harry looked from one to other and waited. Ginny didn't disappoint him. "Don't know what we'll say? How about if I say this." She leaned up and whispered a few sentences into Harry's ear and watched his eyebrows rise as far as they could.

Not to be outdone, Hermione leaned in and whispered a few things into Harry's other ear. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip and tried to control his breathing.

Ginny let go a little laugh and began clapping. "That certainly got Em's attention. He looks like he's up and ready to go again Nonnie."

"That was a great idea Gin. He certainly is responding by our suggestions."

"Hey, I'm still in the room here ladies."

"But you have to admit it Harry, we do know what titillates you."

"And Em" Ginny said pointing. "Your turn first Mrs. Potter."

"Thank you Mrs. Potter."

Harry reached over and kissed Hermione gently on the lips. "So, would you prefer the top or bottom Nonnie? I try to be accommodating to anything my wives desire."

"Actually Jamie I think I'd rather be in front with you behind me."

Ginny whistled suddenly. "That sounds scrumptious. Me too, if you please."

Harry was back to where he was earlier in the evening. His jaw fell open and he suddenly couldn't think of anything to say. Hermione turned and got up on her hands and knees. She smiled as an idea came to her. "You know Gin, you could get up here beside me and Em could take turns with us."

"That might be the straw that broke the hippogriffs back. Take a look at the expression on Jamie's face Nonnie."

Harry James Potter didn't care what his face looked like right at the moment. He knew he was in a sort of state that he hadn't ever found himself in before. He nervously got up on his knees behind his naked wives. Strangely enough Harry could only think of one thing to say and it brought smiles to both his ladies.

"Merry Christmas to All."

Both Ginny and Hermione finished the couplet for him. "And to All a Good Night."

xxxx xxxx

(Author's Note: This is the last of the Closest Encounters series. If I go any farther I'll either offend the censors or break the promise to myself that I would have a little fun with the characters but not get too smutty. Harry and his ladies will still have some moments in the other stories I write but this has been enough for me. Thanks for all the reading and comments; I appreciate what it takes in everybody's busy lives to spend a few moments reading my words out of all the good and better writers out there.)


End file.
